My Hero Academia Emerald Crown
by Blackenergy666
Summary: Now in U.A. Izuku and friends being thier journy to be heroes and maybe find love along the way. Join them for Emerald Crown Season 1
1. Last Time on Emerald Crown

Last Time on Emerald Crown we saw the young king rise to power;

* * *

Izuku charged at her, moving faster than humanly possible, and his mother's would be rapist held Inko close as she tried to reload her gun, but she wasn't fast enough "I SAID LET. HER. GO!" the 10-year-old roared and with inhuman strength, grabbed the would-be rapist's arm and threw her into the wall.

Now an older more skilled Izuku would've been able to release his grip at the right moment to ensure maximum damage while not maiming his target.

This is not what happened, for Izuku had not planned on how to throw her properly, so while his target's body hit the wall, her arm did not go with her.

* * *

Izuku snarled as his tail began to light up, a deep resonating thrum building with it, Logan charged at him, as Izuku sucked in a deep breath, the heat and thrum peaked and Izuku roared .

A gout of flame smashed into the wolverine, pushing the giga beast back. Izuku paused drew in another breath and fire once more, almost killing Logan. The smell of cooked meat filled the air.

Izuku approached and grabbed the burnt wolverine and smashed into the ground, and again, and again, and again, and again, and final time, leaving the giga beast inbedded in the ground. That was when the others showed up, surrounding him.

He through his head back and let out a challenging roar at the others, something primal compelled him to do so, to assert his dominance over them, to show them who the KING was.

Down an arm, tired and young. In a normal situation he would already be dead, but here, now it was different. The others could sense it, he was different than them, he was a KING, and they were his subjects.

Izuku locked eyes with the bear, and it made an aggressive sound, growling at him. Izuku stood still straining it in the eyes, challenging it, the bear backed down. What happened next was burned into the minds of everyone who saw it, the bear bowed. Turning his gaze to the other giga beasts Izuku watched they did the same.

* * *

Several things happened in quick succession, all those armed had pulled their guns out and taken aim, the police officers aiming at their once comrade, the traitor aiming at Eri, Izuku had moved Eri on to the seat next to him and had Moved . A powerful impact filled the room and disoriented everyone.

The first thing everyone processed was the humming, a loud thrumming sound that warned of something powerful. The next was the heat, it felt like a sauna in the station, and a visible Heat Haze surrounded the Boy.

Now they registered the Boy, one hand wrapped around the traitor's neck, gripping it hard having raised him off the ground with one arm, the other was melting the gun and bullets letting the molten metal fall to the ground with an angry hiss.

" I think we have some Questions for you " Izuku spoke, his voice was a deep and menacing growl, his burning Orange Eyes and slight aura of heat cut a very Intimidating Image.

* * *

A grunt answered them, and with a roar, the building began to rise.

The Young Titan's strength being pushed to its limit in order to accomplish this feat of might surpassing most pro heroes.

Legs then back straightened as the young King pushed his body to its limit, and when that was not enough, he pushed it past the limit.

The signature hum built up, as heat began to radiate from him and then his roar changed, becoming more primal, the roar of a Titan emerged from his throat, blue raced up his tail before settling on green as he pushed the building towards an apex.

With eyes blazing Green and a nearly visible aura of heat, the building was raised, a full 32 centimeters.

* * *

Rage built with his heat and sound, with a roar he threw his fist into the mechanised titans arm. The arm was blown away by the sheer force of his strength. Rearing back with a massive inhale, Izuku held it for a second and ROARED .

Blue flashed across his tail and wings, the humming turning into a thrumming as the heat built to such levels that the ground around him melted. His Incandescent Breath, a beam of thermal radiation smashed into the Zero-Pointer, dying the area emerald green.

As Izuku ran out of breath, he surveyed his handiwork. The Zero-Pointer was a heap of molten metal now. He did not know what compelled him to do this, but he threw his head back and ROARED to the heavens, a victory shout and a challenge.

* * *

Now Join Izuku and Friends for; **EMERALD CROWN SEASON; 1!**


	2. Of Dorms and Salutations

Izuku woke on the morning of his move, they had all stayed over at Izuku's as it was closer, so naturally both Eri and Satsuki had snuck into his room and used him as a bed. Rolling his eyes fondly he moved them onto a pillow he warmed up.

Stretching he began the day, showering, brushing his teeth, having his breakfast, getting dressed and dealing with the fact that Eri and Satsuki had unpacked some of his stuff to move into U.A. with.

Soon it came to leave, Eri and Satsuki had, upon seeing them leave, attached themselves to his legs in the hopes of stopping him from going to U.A. meaning that Momo and Tsuyu had both started to giggle at him.

With his brow twitching, Izuku walked, with the two little girls on his legs, towards the Collection point. Where the girls still hung onto him, honestly he was impressed by their determination, it was also very irritating.

With an exasperated sigh he boarded the bus, "Go ahead, get it out of your systems" he grunted out, a beat passed before the bus exploded in laughter - his deadpan stare only making them laugh harder.

Their laughter increased when as soon as Izuku sat down, Eri and Satsuki climbed up into his lap and began to play patty cake. As both of them had small bags of their own, various cries of "No fair" and "how come they get chocolate?" quickly filled the bus.

The bus ride was mercifully short a messy 20 minutes, but the girls persisted, skillfully sliding down to his legs and clamping on them once more when it came time to leave them - a renewed round of laughter happened here.

The girls clinging to his legs, held tightly to Izuku as he unloaded his, Momo's and Tsu's luggage. They even persisted when he was unpacking and decorating his room, Izuku muttered a small "Thank God" when they didn't repack his stuff.

They both thankfully went with Momo and Tsu to help decorate their rooms, both girls were on the same floor and decided to make this a group effort - mostly to give Izuku a moments peace.

As soon as the girls met up with Izuku again however, Eri and Satsuki once more resumed their Leg clamp impressions. Still Izuku persisted in walking down the stairs and carrying the children with him.

Soon they gathered in the living area for lunch and for the standard Meet and Greet. A pink skinned, moth girl Izuku knew instinctively was a Titan, squealed at the sight of the girls, and somehow pried them of his legs and started snuggling them, wrapping both girls in her wings.

The girl was 5 '7 (174cm) and radiated warmth few had, which explains why both girls were okay with a stranger hugging them.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves, I'll start," the Pink one said "I'm Miana Ashido - call me Mina!" she bubbled, before looking eyes with Izuku. Her gaze turned salacious as she smirked and winked at him.

Her eyes stood out the most - slightly squared with black sclera and irises of bright yellow - though the barest hint of blue could be scene in there. They seemed to bounce light away from them, creating a hypnotic effect.

Izuku noticed two 'antenna' on her head, in her hair sperically. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, Pink hair that slowly reddened to words the tips. Around her eyes were markings that resembled stylized Moth eyes.

This along with her wings, currently wrapped around his little girls, created an interesting look. but from what he saw when she had grabbed the two girls she was not lacking in figure department.

Izuku could feel something _burn _inside him at that, an image of her back pressed into the floor as he pounded her filled his head before he was brought back to the present by a sensation along his scale coated arms.

"I'm Setsuna Tokage," she spoke as she continued to trace his scales, "but you, handsome, can call me whatever you want?" she purred out, adding the most ridiculous wink she could muster - to a wave of laughter from the rest.

Setsuna stood at 5 '6 with large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her wavy hair of dark Moss colouring reached her shoulders with a single clump between her eyes.

Her clothes showed off her womanly frame, more modest than Momo and Mina but still plenty attractive and Izuku's eyes discreetly wandered it for a moment. Before he noticed it a certain smell. Both Izuku and Mina looked interested at this smell she gave off, both wearing little smirks that they quickly wiped of the faces.

"YO! I'm Eijiro Kirishima, Nice to meet ya" the red headed male said, he stood at 6'1 with a rather impressive physique; his shorts and shirt combo seemed to highlight the lean muscle on his tanned frame.

He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, a small scar just above his right eye with his mouth having very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns

Izuku could smell some gel and dye from his hair, indicating that this was not his natural shade or shape.

"Hey, I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure," Izuku greeted simply "to two Koalas over there are Eri - my adoptive daughter and Satsuki Asui her best friend" he introduced the little girls in Mina's arms, who both waved at the rest of them.

He missed the way Mina and Setsuna's eyes darkened when he said 'adoptive daughter' nor did he see the look they shared with Momo and Tsuyu.

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida, I am pleased to make your acquaintance" Tenya spoke not quite as robotically as he once did, but still robotically. To the amusement of Mina; Izuku's, Eri's and Satsuki's eyes all rolled in unison.

"Hi, I'm Tsuyu As, Kero, please call me Tsu-Chan, Kero" Tsu said simply. Many of them finding her tic cute.

"Hello," Momo began, her usual elegance shining "I am Momo Yaoyarozu, it is a pleasure to meet you All" she stated with a bow.

"Hey ya, I'm Minoru Mineta - let's get along" the short, as in 4 '0 tall, purple haired mellow guy said, his large, round head, and rather large cheeks sticking out the most about him, aside from his hair. One of Izuku's eyebrows rose - he smelt of multiple women.

"HI! I'm Ochako Urarka, Let's be friends" the brown haired girl bubbled out with almost visible positivity, she stood at 5 '5 with a healthy body; slender with some serious muscle is her shirt was any indication yet it held the feminine curves well.

Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead.

"Heeeyyy! I'm Toru Hagakure its super cool to meet you all" the invisible clothes standing at 5 '4 said. Though her voice gave away her enthusiasm as well as her excitable nature. Interestingly enough she was using scented Body and hair wash.

"Shoto Todoroki" the boy of 6 '3 spoke up, his bicoloured hair being the most prominent feature about him, aside his scare on the left side of his face. His muscular build speaking of countless hours of training being lean and strong.

Another prominent feature of his was his heterochromia - his torquire left eye and dark gray right one, giving him quite the piercing glare.

"Katsuki Bakugo, Stay out of my way you damn extra's" the 5 '11 bot spoke, he had a slim but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short, spiky ash blond hair that choppy bangs that come to his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and thin, and are bright red in color.

Izuku vaguely recognized him, had they met before, they must have as the blond boys eyes narrowed when they saw him. Izuku just shrugged and moved on with the hello's.

"Greetings, I am Fumikage Tokoyami. It is a pleasure to meet you." the 5'6 bird headed boy spoke, unlike most of the others he was not muscular, at least not noticeably muscular like the others.

His head resembled that of a crow or perhaps a raven, meaning that his feathers were ebony black. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head.

"Yo, I'm Kyoka Jiro it's nice to meet you all" the 5'5, fair-skinned girl with a slender build - while not as busty as some of the other girls - her legs were toned and strong, not to mention quite long for her size.

Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords

"Yo dudes, I'm Denki Kaminari, it super nice meeting you all" the blond boy of 5 '10 spoke next. He has relatively short orangey-blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye.

Like Fumikage he was not noticeably muscular, but what was there lean which suggested a build for speed over power like a runners or a gymnast.

"Yo I'm Rikido Satou, it's nice to meet you all" the 6 '5 muscular young man with a wide build said, His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose.

His wide build and thick arms suggested that he was a boxer or wrestler, someone who needed a lot of power and durability at a moments notice. Izuku also noticed the smell of various sweets on his person.

"H-hi i-i'm Koji Koda" the rocklike boy of 6 '5 wrote on a clipboard, his pointed head and peach coloured skin helping to further the complete the comparison. His wide muscular was somewhat betrayed by his timid expression.

Izuku frowned a little bit, he could sense the poor boy's fear of him, a fear Koji likely did not understand, discreetly tapping Tsu he murmured for her to go and explain it to him later, he deserved to know why his body was telling him to run from the predator in the room.

"I'm Mezo Shoji it's a pleasure to meet all of you" a 6 '6 tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye spoke.

Much like Rikido he was a powerfully built young man, with has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, making for an interesting and intimidating image. Though Izuku could not sense any hostility.

"Yo, Hanata Sero here, I'm psyched to meet you all" said a 6 '3 tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin.

"Hey, I'm Hiryu Rin, it's cool to meet everyone" a 6 '1 tall, lightly tanned skin and black hair, reaching roughly down to his shoulders, which he wears in a low braid. His eyes are shaped like those of a reptile, and his irises are notably small.

With that said a loud sound was heard - the sound of someone's stomach growling, Momo and Tsu both began to giggle, they knew who's stomach that had been. Eri's face lit up like a christmas light as attention was drawn to here.

"So who wants lunch?" Mina asked in amusement, and with that everyone migrated to the kitchen, looking to fill their stomachs and really learn about each other. More than one person looked in awe when Izuku pilled spice after spice on to his food.

There was a slight upset though, the Ash Blond approached him only to be grabbed by Hanata and pulled away Izuku's enhanced ears picking up "Dude, you know what your letter said - think about how badly this would affect you and your future"

The blond growled before leaving it alone, Izuku frowned as he tried to remember where he knew Bakugo from. "HEY!, Lets see who has the best room!" came Mina's voice bringing their attention to her.

"OOOHHHHHHH~ that sounds super fun" came Toru's excited cry - a cry echoed by most of the house and with that they went upstairs to see each others room and to rate who had the best room.

Izuku's room was fairly standard, a few hero posters here and there - mostly of All Might and Godzillo. A couple of pictures of his family and friends lay on his desk, most interesting to the girls were the metal figurines on a shelf. Eri gleefully confirmed here papa had made them.

Moving on to Eijiro's room which was in a word; Manly, it was filled with several posters of fighters and heroes, a few Gundam figures and a heavy bag for warm ups and cool downs, he had even changed the curtains to a red flame design.

Moving on to Tenya's room, it was exactly how Izuku neat and organised, a fully stocked bookshelf, Izuku hid a small grin when he saw a non-fiction section, even a shelf filled with glasses. All in all a model students room.

Next was Denki's as they all agreed to not bother Shoto. His room was like a gamers - several consoles were neatly lined up in one corner, a PC built for gaming sat with them, there was a dart board surprisingly.

With floor 2 done it was time for floor 3, so moving up the the next floor they began again.

Minoru's room was interesting, he had the obvious pin-up calendar which credit where it was due, he had closed before Eri and Satsuki entered, it was organised and neat - most of it being shades of purple.

Speaking of Minoru he had to duck out as his phone rang, Izuku was able to make out a "hey babe, sorry about not calling but i've been…." before Izuku tuned him out to respect his privacy.

Next up was Mez's room, which was plane, having only a bedroll and a desk, with nothing else. Most people shrugged and moved on.

Fumikage had to be moved in order to get into his room, so Izuku merely picked him up and moved out of the way. His room was decorated in typical gothic fashion - albeit with electrical purple lights instead of actual candles.

Hanata's was viewed next as no one wanted to annoy the ash blond, his room was a traditional Asian style. The girls seemed to like it though Izuku almost gagged from some of the smells in it.

With that it was time to move up another floor.

Hiryu's room was next, his was interesting as his was decorated in several posters of dragons - westeren and eastern. Izuku snorted lightly at all the dragon statues, though all of them were fairly intricate.

Koji's room was an instant favourite with the girls, Izuku making sure to stay out of it, as Eri and Satuki ran towards the bunny and began to play with it. His room was a soft green with several plushies in it.

Momo's room was fun - she had clearly used her Quirk to remake her room to her liking, so the desks were built into the wall along with a piano, a comfy looking futon and small, by her standards, wardrobe completed the look.

Tsuyu's room was also an instant hit with the girls, being completely froggy themed, a few posters of frogs were hung on the walls along with a small humidifier on the ceiling, most shocking was her light; a soft green one with a small boombox that made rain noise.

Kyoka's room was impressive, being music - rock themed and holding an impressive array of instruments, which she claimed and proved she could play - Eri and Satsuki had insisted she play the guitar.

That done it was now onto floor five, the final floor.

Mina's room was… pink, like where she could there was pink, there was some stuff about moths here and there but for the most part it was pink. Though Eri and Satsuki thought her bed was bouncy.

Setsuna's room was just dinosaurs, nothing but dinosaurs. A scale model of a T-Rex sat in one corner while several posters of various dinosaurs on her walls. She playfully teased about eating the little one's who ran behind Izuku to the amusement of the rest of the class.

Ochako's room was done well, though everyone could tell it was low budget, arguably making it even more impressive, she had several items Eri and Satsuki thought were cute and tried to steal but were caught.

Toru's room was… girly, just excessively girly. Pink, starts and plushies were everywhere, even her laptop and computer were subject to this. At least Izuku's little one's liked it, if their sequels were anything to go by.

Rikido, the winner of this competition due to his baking skills, had a room that was surprising as the baker had a few things in common with some of the other boys but mostly it was filled with aprons and cooking supplies.

With that done it was now time for dinner - Izuku and Hiryu both volunteered to cook, between the two of them they were able to whip up a semi-healthy pizza for the class to enjoy, along with some Chicken Wings and Garlic Bread.

Though with dinner consumed it was time for Eri and Satsuki to go home, All were disappointed when Izuku finally got them back - the girls actively hindered his ability to collect them and flew them home - Izuku had been given permission from Nezu himself - something Izuku had narrowed his eyes about.

Inko and Beru, Tsuyu's mom who looked like a bustier clone of her daughter, were waiting on him while sipping some tea when he came in with a "Hi Mom, Hi Beru" dumped the girls in their laps, and left with a "Bye Mom, Bye Beru"

After getting back to the dorms, Izuku booted up his computer and called Melissa. Momo and Tsuyu entering his room as he was waiting for his long time friend - his first friend to pick up.

"IZU-KUN, MO-CHAN, TSU-CHAN, HI!" she spoke excitedly, "how are you?" she asked them. The woman on the screen was Melissa shield; a blonde haired, blue eyed, scientist Izuku had known for over a decade.

She wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, a large bow of the same design at her neck, and a dark raspberry pink waistcoat. The tightness of the outfit showed off her womanly figure - that was a near match for Momo's own.

"Can't complain/Fine/Good, how bout you?" came the combined reply, though Melissa understood it well enough.

"Cool, your hero costumes are almost done," she informed them "thanks for letting me work on them" she said sincerely, she was honored to have done so.

"Don't mention it Mel, I speak for everyone when I say we appreciate it" Izuku spoke, thanking the 19 year on the other end of the call. "Speaking of Gear - how's Uncle Dave doing? I heard his Quirk booster got rejected"

"He's fine, a little disheartened but fine." Melissa said, a little sadly. "But at least we've gotten permission to start work on the effects of Titan Blood on Non-Quirked" she said with a strained smile. She was against this project and had been for some time.

They continued chatting for a few more minutes, before both sides had to sign off for a curfew. After the goodbyes were said and everyone was in their own rooms it was time for lights out.

Izuku lay on his bed, mind ablaze with ambition, "tomorrow, tomorrow it begins, I hope your ready world, cause I am Here" he muttered to himself with a smirk. Soon he faded to morpheus realm and dreamt of future battles.

* * *

**Preview**:

Orange eyes glowed in the smoke, a familiar hum and heat filled the room as a voice Snarled out " **My Turn!** " the smoke moved as the figure of Izuku went for a picture perfect Right Straight " **APEX**…."

* * *

**Omake: Non-Canon**

"Ok but Why though?" Izuku asked, looking at the chaos before him.

Said chaos was the unreasonable amount of chocolate candy apples, like there was 5 three metre tables full of them - Eri could apparently make infinite chocolate and apples now.

"Cuz Papa, me and Sat-Chan were hungry" Eri answered Impishly, a mischievous smile on her delicate features.

With a massive sigh, Izuku turned and walked away, he was too sober for things like this right now "Damn 16 year olds" he grumbled as he left, though he shouted back to her, "You have to be the one looking after your siblings if they get hyper"

"Papa, Wait, WAIT!" Eri shrieked as she ran after him.


	3. Teachers and Tests

A new day began and with it, Izuku's morning routine; a run around the dorms, all 5 miles of it - joining him were Eijiro and Tenya, this was split into a jogging segment and a sprinting segment.

After that he moved onto his squat jumps - all 300 of them, next was 300 bicycle kicks, a 3 minute jump rope session rounded this segment off.

Next was the shadow boxing segment - 300 straights, jabs, hooks, uppers and corkscrew punches, on each arm, followed by 5 minutes of actual shadow boxing and finished off with 300 high, low, roundhouse, front and side kicks.

With that done, he once again performed the 5 mile around the dorms to cool down and made his way back into the Dorms, grabbing a spare shirt and tracksuit pants he made his way to the shower.

When the water steamed on him he frowned, and upon hearing the hiss of displeasure from Hanta placed his hand against the wall with glowing orange eyes and began to heat the water manually.

"Thanks dude" came the shout from some of his classmates as he continued to warm the water up, making sure to leave enough warm water for those after he left.

Wearing a tight white t-shirt over his slightly damp body caused Mina who had been heading for the showers to pause and admire the view. Powerful muscles were highlighted by the shirt, along with his scales.

Mina was not the only one whom enjoyed the show as Momo and Tsuyu both eyed him, humming in slight appreciation.

"Well, this is what Setsuna gets for not coming down huh girls?" the moth asked her friends as they all moved to the shower - the smug grins were all the answer she needed.

Now that Mina's wings were no longer blocking her body - her full figure could be admired, smooth muscle balanced perfectly against soft curves give her an almost amazonian look, something Momo and Tsuyu both appreciated.

In the shower the girls really got to admire each other, Momo stood proudly at 6'2", her full figure glinted with the water cascading down her, with her long luxurious hair down as she waited for Tsuyu to help her wash it.

The frog powered girl stood under the warm water, her full height of 5'2" allowed her surprisingly femine figure to be displayed more prominently, though it was still humble in comparison to Momo's.

Mina licked her lips at the sight of them - she could sense Izuku all over them and it only made them more attractive in her eyes. Before she offered to help with their hair, in exchange for helping with her wings.

After they had washed and dried and went back to their rooms for their uniforms, they met Izuku and Tenya at the door waiting for them.

"-Miruko's new move - the rabbit kicked course - do you think I could adapt into my style?" catching the end of a question from Tenya

"Maybe, you, like me, tend to rely on power more than agility - so maybe but not the same movement," Izuku responded before turning his head slightly "also Hey ladies" he greeted the trio of girls.

"Good Morning," the trio spoke as one, gigiling softly at the unison

They made idle conversation as they set out towards the main building, where they found they're classroom - appropriately titled 1A and entered, sitting together while they waited for the rest of their classmates and teacher to show up.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes their classmates trickled in, each one joining a group of people they were comfortable with, when a giant slug? No a person in a sleeping bag "waved" into the room.

The bag stood up and out stepped a man, Izuku narrowed his eyes - he was familiar somehow.

"Good your all quiet, that means your rational." The man said, he stood 6'0", with a slender build. His pale-skin standing in stark contrast with his messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes.

He looked worn down, like he hadn't slept properly in months and hadn't seen the blade of a razor in weeks. He sported a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He was also wearing a utility belt and a signature wrap scarf on his neck.

"Good Morning I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa," he introduced himself as well as his role "Now grab this," he gestured to the gym uniform - a tracksuit. The suit itself was a high collared blue short sleeved zipper shirt with a white vest and blue pants.

On the uniform itself was were a series of white lines resembling the U.A. logo, with a stylised red and white design on the outside of the arms.

"And head outside to the field" he finished as he gave them his instructions.

Going to the changing room, everyone swiftly changed no one wanted to invoke his anger, if for no other reason than he was creeping them out.

"Now we will be doing a Quirk assessment test" Shota said, and sighed when the class repeated it back to him.

"But what about the entrance ceremony?" Ochako began "or the Orientation?" she asked of their teacher.

"If your going to be a hero, then you don't have time to worry about such leserusly events" Shota responded, "U.A.'s selling point is how the school traditions are, or rather how open they are," pausing he turned to look at them "that's how the teachers run their classes"

Allowing a moment for that to sink in, he then moved on with "you've been doing this since junior high, right?" he asked, "Fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks" he began "the country still uses the non quirked results, allowing everyone to believe we are all created equal." he sighed here "Its irrational, but the MEXT is procrastinating"

"Midoriya, you finished first in the practile right?" at the titans nod he asked "What was your best non-Quirked softball throw?"

"About 90 meters" the greenette responded with.

"Try doing it with your Quirk" Shota said, as Izuku walked into the circle he continued with "You can do whatever, just stay inside the circle" Izuku nodded. "Right hurry up and give it your best shot"

The tip of his tail light up, Orange traveling up his tail and to his back, with it a deep thrumming sound reaching the base of his neck, Izuku's eyes began to glow orange, his breath steamed as the ground at his feet bubbled and melted.

"**APEX CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**" as flames of incandescent power erupted off his arm, the ground cracked and cratored as he pitched the ball, a small shockwave pushing a few people back.

His eyes maintained their glow, though dimmed as the sound and heat rescinded "Might wanna get Cementoss out here, I misjudged my heat output." Izuku said, the subtle hum and glowing eyes making for an interesting image.

"Know your own upper limit first," the teacher began "rational heroes form their foundation from here" he finished holding up his phone - it displayed a number; '16,300m' to the shock of the rest of the class.

"16.3K meters h-holy shi-shit" Denki stuttered out, more than a little fearful at the display of power Izuku just demonstrated.

"OOOO~ this looks like Fun!" Mina cheered with plentiful excitement.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want!" Hanta exclaimed "as expected of the Hero Course!" he followed with.

"Fun….it looks Fun?" the excitement died down in an instant, "in the next 4 years you will become heroes," he turned to look at them, eyes glowing red, "is that the attitude you'll take?" he pressured, "in that case new rule; who ever scores last will be judged 'talentless' and will be '**EXPELLED!**"

With that ominous statement said, he allowed a moment for them to absorb this information. Then with the Devil's grin on his face he spoke once more "with the 'Freedom' we have, we can expel students as we please so welcome - to the U.A. Hero Department!"

Ochako was quick to add her own input "Last place expelled? But that's not Fair!" she cried out at the injustice of it.

"Unfair?... So Villain Attacks, Natural Disasters and Massive Accidents are fair?" he intoned, "all of these things can happen unexpectedly and dispute order and reason. Japan is full of 'Unfair', it is the job of heroes to repair and replace that status quo - the job you've signed up for" he informed them.

"If you were expecting 4 easy years - with trips to McDonalds then too bad, here you will endure trial after trial for your time here, This is Our 'Plus Ultra'!" he smirked at them.

And with that deceleration the tests began, a new sense of determination settled in them as they sought to go past their limits and prove that that were worthy of this University and its time.

The first test a 50-Meter Dash, runners would stand side by side and on the mark of a camera bot sprint the 50 meters as fast as they could; the pairs were as follows:

Izuku; 0.5 seconds - Ejiro; 0.4 seconds

Momo; 2.2 seconds - Mina; 0.9 seconds

Tenya; 0.6 seconds - Katsuki; 2.0 seconds

Shoto; 1.9 seconds - Hanta; 3.2 seconds

Denki; 6.3 seconds - Tsuyu; 3.5 seconds

Ochako; 6.2 seconds - Ayoma; 4.1 seconds

Hiryu; 6.1 seconds - Toru; 6.5 seconds

Mezo; 5.5 seconds - Fumikage; 5.8 seconds

Koji; 6.4 seconds - Rikido; 6.0 seconds

Setsuna; 6.25 seconds - Minoru; 5.9 seconds

With Izuku and Eijiro vying for first place it was a race for third as every desperately pushed their bodies as hard as they could.

Grip Strength was next, Izuku and Eijiro both destroyed their machines, Izuku taking first place with more fragmentation then his redhaired rival. Other noticeable scores were from Shoji, Rikido and Hiryu - all 3 of them putting out over 800 kgs of force.

Now it was time for the Standing Long Jump and a new rival for the 1A powerhouses appeared, Mina with a jump height equal to Izuku and Eijiro used her wings to glide down, out matching both of them.

Next on the list were the Repeated Side Steps; most scored well enough but none matched Minoru's score, even Izuku and Eijiro had difficulty even approaching the speed.

Now was the Ball Throw - Izuku's score was only beaten by Ochako's Infinity, with Eijiro placing in third with his 16,299 metres.

Distance Run followed this, Izuku, Tenya, Eijiro and Mina vyed for 1st place as everyone else scrambled for 5th, Momo secured said placement with an engine powered skateboard.

Unsurprisingly in the Seated Toe-touch Izuku and Eijiro did poorly, their sturdy bodies meaning that they were flexible enough, but not enough for something like this, Tsuyu with her froggy flexibility and Setsuna with her detachable limbs shone here.

The final test were Sit Ups - once again Izuku and Eijiro competed for first place while everyone else scrambled for third. Koji and Hanta pulled off an unexpectedly decent number of sit ups.

"Now for the Non-Standard tests; Tennis Ball Drone & Non Quirk Sparring," the teacher began, "being a hero means more than just being fit - it means being a blend of a soldier, first responder and detective all rolled into one - we don't have the equipment for first aid training and detective work but we do have the tools for soldier training"

With that said the Tennis Ball Drone was deployed a test designed to test their reflexes - points were taken from just tanking and deflecting for too long, Izuku and Mina both took to the skies for their turns making use of their wings to enhance their mobility.

Finally was the Non Quirk Sparring "being a hero is more than just slinging your quirks around, you need to know how and when to make your powers count, and so this will be a no Quirked event so that I can determine where you are in terms of combat skill"

The pairs were;

Izuku Vs. Mezo - Izuku's greater strength and training won the bout, even suppressed to a less titanic level Izuku was still one of the strongest people in the country and could out match Mezo's power with ease.

Momo Vs. Ochako - Ochako fought well but Momo's superior training combine with greater experience allowed her to out match the brunette.

Mina Vs. Tsuyu - Mina had no chance, with her Strength suppressed she had no idea how to fight properly whereas Tsuyu was taught how to fight by Izuku and was thusly able to best the moth girl.

Tenya Vs. Minoru - the only draw, Minoru was simply too small for conventional tactics to work however this also meant that he was not strong enough to do any serious damage to Tenya, who could not hit Minoru properly.

Katsuki Vs. Shoto - Katsuki lost and lost hard, his attention was on Izuku and not his opponent who wasted no time in dropping him for not paying attention.

Hanta Vs. Denki - an even match for the most part, Hanta had greater reach and arm strength, but Denki was a surprisingly skilled kick boxer, so he eventually won out.

Hiryu Vs. Fumikage - Fumikage was a talented fencer but his lack of weapon proved to be his downfall against the stronger and tougher Hiryu.

Toru Vs. Kyoka - neither girl knew how to fight; meaning Kyoka's naturally greater strength and durability won this bout.

Ejiro Vs. Rikido - despite Rikido's size and weight advantage along with being a skilled wrestler, he was overwhelmed by his opponents speed and Boxing training letting the redhead take this win.

Koji Vs. Setsuna - Koji showed surprising skill in Kung Fu but was unable to best the faster and more cunning greenette.

However the ash blond's temper finally hit its limit, and with a memory awakening shout of "DIE YOU DAMN VILLAINOUS DEKU" his hand crashed into Izuku's face - a powerful explosion ringing out.

Orange eyes glowed in the smoke, a familiar hum and heat filled the room as a voice Snarled out "**My Turn!** " the smoke moved as the figure of Izuku went for a picture perfect Right Straight " **APEX IMPACT!**"

Before his fire coated fist could collide with his assaulter, the flame and heat vanished, still allowing a powerful punch to land but only without the burn marks. "ENOUGH!" Shota roared.

"Both of you See me after class, now rankings"

Current rankings were;

Izuku Midoriya 1st

Eijiro Kirishima 2nd

Mina Ashido 3rd

Momo Yaoyorozu 4th

Shoto Todoroki 5th

Tenya Iida 6th

Katsuki Bakugo 7th

Mezo Shoji 8th

Hiryu Rin 9th

Fumikage Tokoyami 10th

Ochako Uraraka 11th

Koji Koda 12th

Rikido Sato 13th

Tsuyu Asui 14th

Setsuna Tokage 15th

Hanta Sero 16th

Denki Kaminari 17th

Kyoka Jiro 18th

Minoru Mineta 19th

Toru Hagakure 20th

Toru's body sagged as her shoulders shook, the following wails caused the rest of the girls to huddle around her, attempting to console her.

"Oh yeah, that expulsion thing, that was a Logical ruse to make sure you went Plus Ultra" the Devil's Grin was back as he said that as the class baring Momo reacted negatively because of it.

"Still, your all done for the day, get changed grab the syllabus and go back to the dorms - not you two, Bakugo & Midrooya we need to have a chat about acceptable behaviours." Izuku's eyes narrowed at this.

After it was just the three of them in their homeroom Shota began "Midoriya as yours was self-defence you can go first - why did you attempt to use a Super Move?"

"To match the power of his explosion sir" Izuku spoke truthfully

"I see, and if it had connected at full power?" came the second question

"It would have lightly burned his skin on top of the bruise he has now, nothing more" Izuku spoke once more truthfully.

"Ok that checks out with the what the meter is telling me about your energy levels during it, your free to go - but remember I can't punish Bakugo fully, because of this." Bakugo looked incredulous here.

"As for You Bakugo, Why?"

"Tch," at his teachers narrowed eyes "Deku is a Villain - without his suit he can give people cancer and shit" he explained

"I see... Well your on suspension for the next week where you will be attending mandatory anger management classes" Shota Started "you call him a villain, but the geiger counter he carries has not spiked once and he has not attacked someone unprovoked" with a sigh he looked at the problem child and asked

"Do you know why I wanted you in my Class?" at the shake of the head Shota explained "your track record is almost word for word a copy of several Villains" Bakugo's eyes widened here "I wanted you here to ensure you did not go down that path - show me that I'm not wasting my time or you will be expelled and placed on the Villains Watch list"

"Oh and Bakugo, one more thing - if Midoriya had not stepped in earlier, we would not be having this conversation" Aizawa informed the angry blond, shocking him in to total silence as he waited for dismal.

With that he dismissed Bakugo and sighed at the problem childs angry stride took him out of the room. "Damn Reformation program, Damn it" he cursed the trial run of a program designed to convert powerful future villains into heroes instead.

While Shota had been explaining the facts of life to Katsuki, Izuku had been making his way to the exit, he had just passed the support course when an explosion blasted the door off its hinges and a body collided with him, he pivoted with the impact to soften it for the human cannonball.

The body was 5'6" with a womanly figure, showed off by her black vest, while her legs were adorned with a blackish grey set of overalls. Her hair was salmon pink hair, shoulder-length, and styled into thick dreadlocks and sideswept to her right.

Most prominent were her eyes which are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, the irises yellow with a cross in the centre, making them look somewhat like scope lenses.

"You ok?" he asked the pinkette in his arms, worried about just how badly she was injured from the explosion.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" came her flippant response as she casually got out of his arms, Izuku's face changing into one of exasperation

"Great a Zaneyer Mel, this is just what I want" he muttered sarcastically, before turning to leave - a voice stopped him.

"Midoriya?" the pro hero; Powerloader asked at Izuku's nod he continued "your package from I-Island is here" the response was instantaneous. The pink haired woman had latched on to his arm and dragged him inside the workshop.

"OPEN IT" she called as she pointed to a suitcase which when Izuku did the pinkette let out a squeal, inside was a suit - a hero costume.

A green single piece suit, with a zipper in the middle was there - clearly bulked out through various padding and plating. Pulling it out revealed its spacious pockets on the waist and thighs. Reinforced elbows and knees give it extra durability under heavy use, with the interface port over the left breast used for a variety of purposes.

On both arms, at the forearms were miniaturized computers - something to help monitor his radiation and heat levels, along with other various other things Mel probably put in there to be helpful.

"Melissa you beautiful bitch, you've gone and done it - you've actually done it" Izuku muttered in awe, she said she'd rigg a mini computer that was powered by him and she had done it.

"Amazing, the computer draws power from an ambient source of thermal and atomic radiation, but where…." she trailed off as her eyes locked on to Izuku's towering from "YOU!" she declared.

"What about me?" Izuku asked, curious to see where this went.

"Your a source of thermal and atomic radiation?" she interrogated him, her mind mind whirling with ideas and theories.

"Yeah…" Izuku trailed off "What about it?" he asked

"Oh the Babies we could make, hehehehehe" she giggled insanely

"I'm going to assume she means inventions" Izuku asked the teacher in the room, used to dealing with gear heads and their quirks "Right thank you sir" he thanked the teacher at the nod he got.

"Make sure you stop by here tomorrow - I'll have something amazing for you ready" she announced with a level of confidence that was staggering and intriguing to the Titan.

"Oohhh" he looked interested "What is it?" he asked, she was becoming very intriguing for him.

"A Secret!" she declared with a grin, one he appreciated - it was the kind of self assurance he found attractive.

"That's the best I'm going to get isn't it?" at her nod he turned to leave before "well by- I never got your name, Mine Izuku Midoriya yours?" he introduced himself

"Mei Hatsume! The world's greatest inventor" she declared with a bow, Izuku walked away laughing, oh yeah - he was keeping an eye on her.

* * *

**Preview**:

With an irritated growl - Izuku deployed a small EMP, fritzing up the equipment of the reporters on campus.

* * *

**Omake; the Phone call**:

"hey babe, sorry about not calling but I've been getting to know my classmates" Minoru spoke into his phone, the short boy was speaking quietly so as to not disturb those who did not wish to be disturbed.

"Oh, right sorry Hun, I forgot that was today me and the others are wondering when your gonna have time for us?" a young woman's voice came from the phone.

"Yeah that's today, but I should be free at the weekend, don't have too much fun without me Love You All" he responded with.

"No promises and Love ya to" the voice said before hanging up.

Before Minoru could but his phone away it dinged, upon looking, Minoru's face split into a wide lustful smile 4 girls each one dressed in only a bikini, wearing lusty grins of their own the image caption read "want a shortstack sandwich?"


	4. from Tests to Training

Once more performing his morning routine, Izuku got ready for the day. "No warm water again? For Fuck's Sake" he grumbled in the shower and once more warmed it up for the other guys.

"Oh, morning Tenya - got any word from Tensei bout the next race?" Izuku asked his long time friend, curious as to when this 'race' event would take place.

"Morning Izuku and yes; it has been cancelled with the rise of this 'Hero Killer.' Elder brother has said he wishes to focus on patrolling and keeping his sidekicks safe from him" the speedster said.

"Ah, disappointing but fair enough-Morning Girls," Izuku greeted as the girls approached from behind "you ready for today?" he asked them as today was their first lesson with All Might and the excitement was palpable in most of them.

At the unified "Yes/Yeah/Of Course" they began their journey to school, only to be interrupted by the paparazzi, questions of "What's it like being in the Hero Course?" or "hey you were the one who caught the building, is it true that you got special training from All Might for it?"

With an irritated growl,Izuku deployed a small EMP, fritzing up the equipment of the reporters on campus. "Hey what gives this is a brand new Camera - why's it fucking up like this?"

"That EMP will be temporary, let's move" Izuku whispered to his friends as they swiftly moved on, entering the main campus and into their home room in short order. "Damn vultures" Izuku muttered as they walked through the door.

Much like yesterday, their classmates trickled in and Shota assigned them their seating plan - from the left side of the room to the right in alphabetical order. This meant Izuku's neighbours were Koji and Minoru.

Koji visibly relaxed when Izuku turned his presence down, allowing the animal connected boy to calm down as he was no longer in the presence of a powerful predator. _ I really need to get on asking one of the others to tell him my Quirk - poor guy deserves that much at least _. Izuku thought to himself.

Home room was done quickly enough and soon it was time for English with Present Mic. Denki showed a surprising talent for the English language, as did Kyoka and Hiryu. Tsuyu and Momo both did better with the language than Tenya and Izuku did.

After that it was time for lunch, in the truly massive lunch hall. Izuku had just finished off his hyper spicy meal of Katsudon with flame grilled Barbecue sauce in place of the normal one, much to the looks of horror and awe from some of his new classmates.

"I breath FIRE on the regular, why is this so hard to comprehend?" he asked his classmates as those who didn't know him made various noises or proclamations of understanding "yeah, fire breath tends to kill ya taste buds real quick"

Mina piped up here "think that they're are other weird Quirk foods - like food we enjoy cause our Quirks change our bodies to enjoy them more?" she asked. For clarification she stated "Like, I don't think a normal person could handle the sugar I put away."

"Actually, there was a study about that a few years ago - according to geneticists all Quirks, even emitters, adapt the body to better suit the power; for example My quirk; Creation allows me to convert my lipids into non-living matter - so my Quirk allows my body to store not only more lipids, the lipids also store more fat to enable me to better use my Quirk" Momo explained to her classmates.

Her excited voice causing many of them to listen in happiness, "wow, you're super smart Yaomomo" Mina spoke up and at Momo's flushed face and confused look said "its a cute nickname, right?"

Momo's almost blinding smile and animated chatting with the other classmates made Izuku's face soften, he had lost count of the amount of times people in their old school had tried to exploit her for homework, a look to Tenya affirmed that he had reached the same conclusion - it was nice to see Momo had real friends now.

It was here that Mei, the pinkette from last night, approached him with glasses in her hands and a manic grin on her face. "HEY RADS BOY!" she called to him, his eye brow raised at the name "I got your new item here!" with that said she presented him with the glasses.

"So, what are these bad boys? And what do they do?" the glasses were triangular shaped and green, he could feel them drawing his natural field in, there were no temples on them but as he brought them up to his eyes, he felt them magnetise to his face.

Green flashed across his back and eyes as he ramped up his electrical output to boost their charge. When its charge was complete it began to scan the area; highlighting people's phones as well as their own Auras.

"Charge complete, beginning initiation. Hello Master, I am the Artificial Intelligence known as Personal Interface Processor or P.I.P" a digitised voice spoke into his ears, Mina looked like she could vaguely hear something but no one else did.

"I see, compatibility with my bracers?" he spoke below the hearing range of a human.

"Fully compatible Master" the AI responded with

"Awesome," locking eyes with the practically vibrating gear head "there a user manual for this?" he asked her.

"He's wirelessly connected to your bracers and is able to project their images for everyone to see as well as act as a more personal screen for you," she explained in one breath "he can also use your electromagnetic Aura to create a sonar on your HUD" she paused here "oh yeah, he's mostly voice activated"

"Incoming call from one Shield, Melissa. Master, should I answer?" the voice of his AI asked him.

"Put her on here and on my phone, I think these Gear Heads should meet." the Titan instructed his AI. With a gentle pass he gave Mei his phone.

"Izuku, why am I getting strange readings from you Bracers? Bracers which are nowhere near you I might add" came Melissa's voice in his ears as she spoke with concern but mostly curiosity.

"That would be the work of one Mei Hatsume, she's on the line now" Izuku repsoned

"OK Miss Hatsume, how did you create an almost clone signal of my P.I.A Bracers? And does it have something to do with Izuku talking to both of us?" - Melissa

"Yes it does," she paused as she took in a deep breath "using a Tantalum-Hafnium carbide outer coating, to keep up with Rad Boy's heat level," another deep breath "with a graphene electronics layer Superconducting his charge allowing for maximum processing speed and feedback," the final breath "after that I added a titanium/tungsten/Molybdenum/tantalum alloy with green/ruby lenses for protection and scratch resistance. I call these the P.I.P. Shades, say Hi sweetie" Mei finished her explanation.

"Hello Miss Shield, I am P.I.P. Master Izuku's Personal Information Processor - I will scan and record his battles and terrain to help him grow as a hero." the AI spoke with the young woman on the other end of the line.

"Didn't tell me that" the Lizard grumbled irritated at the lack of information he got in comparison to Melissa.

"Hello P.I.P. it's a pleasure to meet you," she responded to the AI before addressing Mei "it also explains a few things" she paused for a second her to gather her thoughts, "hmmm, it seems that P.I.P. is fully compatible with the P.I.A Bracers and can even transmit charges through electromagnetism - very clever Miss Hatsume" she complimented the pinkette

"Thank you, Miss Shield" Izuku had know Mei all of an hour or so cumulatively and he could already tell she was not used to receiving such sincere compliments from others.

"One more Question, the materials needed to make this are incredibly expensive, to the point were even my Dad and I can barely afford to get them," she paused here for a calming breath "so how did you get those materials?" she asked her fellow gear head.

"Oh that's easy, I drained the schools power supply for a fusion cell and used that to power the schools 'Creatitrix' to make all the materials I needed" she cheerfully explained, oblivious to the looks of anger she got from the boys at the table.

With the test done, and Numbers exchanged the pink haired gear head left the group like the maelstrom of manic energy that she was. And with her departure, the end of Lunch soon came, and the atmosphere of excitement built, for it was time for All Might's Class.

After the class had trickled back into the room, excited babble emanated from them, the theme of which was around how would the number one hero, the symbol of peace, teach them?'

"**I AM,** " the voice of All Might boomed out " **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**" he exclaimed as he leaned through the door, almost posing in the doorway.

"WOW! It's All Might" Denki said in awe, not able to process the reality before him.

"Huh, so he really is a Teacher" Hiryuu conceded having been amongst those who had not believed it to be true.

"That's his silver age costume isn't it?" Tsuyu questioned aloud, her eyes shining with excitement just like the rest of them.

"Man, its giving me goosebumps" Hanta murmured in awe.

* * *

"**I teach basic hero training** " he began " **it's a subject where you train in the different aspects of being a hero; Combat - Armed & Unarmed, Rescue - First Aid & Injury Priority and finally Reconnaissance - Information Gathering & Investigating** " came his information " **This will make up the bulk of your time here, now let's dive into it with.. COMBAT TRAINING**" he boomed his finish.

"**Before that however,** " with a grand gesture to a wall, 4 rails started to emerge, each one containing 5 boxes, " **Costumes made, based on your Quirk registry as well as the requests sent in before school started,**" he spoke as he moved to stand beside the costume rails.

"**Now get changed and head to ground Beta!**" with that said All Might flicked out of existence as he sped through the door. With excitement, they grabbed their costumes and headed to the locker rooms.

"Huh… Yo Guys - someone left a hole here, think we should call the ladies and ask Yaoyorozu to patch it" Mineta questioned the rest of them upon noticing the hole.

"No need," Hiryu said before yelling "YO! JIRO, ASHIDO YOU HEAR THAT?"

"YEAH, WE DID YAOMOMO'S ON IT, THANKS MINETA" came Mina's voice before Momo placed a finger in the hole and with a burst of rainbow light filled it with concrete. And with that done they were able to change in peace.

"**They say the clothes make the hero, I completely agree!**" All Might exclaimed upon seeing them in their costumes.

Tenya was adorned in a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wore various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chestplate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extended past his elbows, pointed at the ends.

He wore a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head.

Completing his outfit were the boots on his feet; silver knee-highs with gold accessories, which are specialized to withstand his own force and speed, with soles designed to grip most surfaces.

Tsuyu wore a bright green skintight bodysuit highly reminiscent of the suits used for Water Aerobics, Scuba Diving, WindSurfing, Water Skiing and all manners of water based activities. Atop this she wore an aquamarine 'vest' of sorts, thin and flexible the subtle glow was lost to most but hinted at various functions.

On her hands were tan gloves with similar lights to her vest, while her feet were adorned in green webbed flippers resembling frogs' toes. On her head she had a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side.

Momo wore a form highlighting high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines running across her form. Across her breast was the symbol of an anvil embroiled in gold and silver.

On her feet were thigh high boots of the same colour as her leotard, with silver lines down the sides of them. What skin was revealed was covered in a set of tights - which reflected light, hinting at what they were made of.

Around her waist was a utility belt, with 17 pockets on it. On her arms were mid bicep long gloves that had wrist wallets on them. This was topped off with a visor around her eyes, silver in colour with a black screen.

Eijiro was adorned with two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center, standing for his hero name, "Red Riot".

Below this, he wore baggy black pants and a half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He bore his chest to the world and wore a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resembled little fangs.

Mina's costume consisted of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise backless skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. On her waist was a belt, which had a combat knife and first aid kit fitted to it.

Around her neck was a fluffy white choker with a Pink 'M' embroiled on it. She wor custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles.

Minoru wore a simple skin tight purple bodysuit, though it had padding at the knees and elbows. Atop this he wore some basic black bullet proof armour and had a small white utility belt.

On his hands were gloves of yellow, the same shade being on his cape and boots. With his face being coated by a mask.

Setsuna wore a blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. Though the glint the suit gave off hinted at its material.

She wor fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looked to be a jewel embedded into the center.

Ochako's consisted of a black full-bodysuit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck.

She had circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which were the same pale pink color.

Toru wore a green chrome bodysuit, with noticeable 'veins' running around it, connected to some kind of generators on her calves, thighs, stomach and back, shoulders and chest, on her hands and feet were gloves and boots of the same colour.

Shoto wore a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders. He had what appeared to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side.

Katsuki bore a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There were two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume.

His costume also had a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that had three holes in each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets.

His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

Fumikage wore a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covered his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. From what little could be seen underneath it was a generic padded suit.

Kyoka was adorned in a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts.

She also had two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves.

Denki came out in a plain white shirt, over which he wore an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs.

He had a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top.

Rikido wore a yellow full-bodysuit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wore white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches.

Koji wore a tight yellow suit, only reaching to his knees and elbows, with a large red marking over his torso and at the ends of his sleeves. On his chest was a symbol resembling an open mouth, and he wore yellow shoes with red lining.

Mezo's was that of a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wore.

He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wore slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots.

Standing at 6'6" Izuku cut an intimidating figure in his costume; A green single piece suit, with a zipper in the middle was there his already impressive size being added to by the bulk of the suit. Pulling it out revealed its spacious pockets on the waist and thighs. Reinforced elbows and knees give it extra durability under heavy use, with the interface port over the left breast used for a variety of purposes.

On both arms, at the forearms were miniaturized computers - something to help monitor his radiation and heat levels, along with other various other things Mel probably put in there to be helpful. This was topped off by a long coat much like the one his uncle Godzillo wore; high collared and ripped to match its tattered hem, coloured green and purple to match his suit, all in all he was an imposing figure.

Hanta wore a black, skin-tight bodysuit with a turtleneck, which was plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves.

He wore white boots, lined with yellow, and had white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, with a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which were shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which had a large black visor obscuring his face.

And finally Hiryu had chosen a costume of light colored knee high boots, a dark vest with white clouds across it and a collar that covered his chin. He wore a belt tied around his waist with pouches on the side, with a pair of large gloves and a visor on his head. His outfit appeared similar to a Jiangshi and his visor was similar to the talismans commonly seen pasted on their forehead.

"**Beware now my students, from this moment on** " he paused for a breath before booming " **YOU ARE ALL HEROES!**"

"**Now, it's time for combat training,** " he spoke " **So shall we begin you Zygotes?**" he asked them

"Sensei!" Tenya's hand shot up, and at All Might's nod he asked "since this was one of the areas used in the entrance Exam, are we doing urban battles again?"

"**No, where moving on from that** " All Might announced. " **Most villain battles observed by the public are outdoors, but the numbers tell us a far more sinister story. the most cunning and intelligent of villains are the ones holed up in hideouts, secret lairs, or black market back alleys.**"

"**Its was with this in mind, that this exercise was made, you shall be divided into teams of two** " with this he spread his arms out in a grand gesture " **one set of Heroes and one set of Villains, now draw your lot and lets begin**"

With that said, they all reached into the box and drew a card with a letter on it, this meant that the teams were as follows;

Team A consisted of Momo & Hiryu.

Team B were Izuku & Denki.

Team C held Tenya & Koji.

Team D contained Shoto & Katsuki.

Team E saw Toru & Hanata paired up.

Team F saw the combo of Mina & Fumikage.

Team G paired Ochako & Minoru.

Team H saw Rikido & Mezo collaborating.

Team I held the combination Eijiro & Tsuyu.

Team J allowed Setsuna & Kyoka to team up.

"**Now for our first contestants; Villain Team A Vs Hero Team D**" All Might announced, while Momo and Hiryu nodded at each other, Shoto ignored his partners glare to focus on the building.

* * *

**Preview**:

His face was a mask of shock as his attack was deflected.

* * *

**Omake – Non-Canon; Izuku Vs Jaws**

Deciding to get away from the heroing for a day, Izuku and crew went to Dagobah beach – which the guys had been cleaning/using as a training ground since their second year.

Izuku had brought an inflatable pool bed and was lounging on that a small distance away from the shore, almost lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the waves.

His rest was interrupted by Something swimming towards Eri. With an irritated growl he deployed his wings and took to the skies.

As the shark surged forward it was interrupted by Izuku's head breaching the water and his dead eyed stare. The king of the seas froze before turning and retreating.

With that done he flew back to his bed and promptly went back to lazing under the sun.


	5. Battle Trails 1

As the class barring teams A & D left, they were shepherded into a room with a large monitor linked to a control console showing several different camera angles along with displaying a map of the building they were in.

"Whoa!" most of the class said, the setup was impressive. Even Izuku who had been to I-Island was impressed.

"**Now then my students listen up!** " the mount of a man began " **this screen is connected to multiple cameras throughout the various buildings in this training ground. This will allow us to follow the action, however; some of you probably noticed there are no speakers - this was intentional as some Quirks can increase the users hearing to such a level that they could gain information by listening to the radio in their ears.**"

"Sensei - surely those same Quirks can hear through the building as well" Tensya asked the obvious question.

"**To be as accurate as possible, the buildings are made from several materials to suppress heat signatures and sound, preventing those with the ability to pick up on both from finding them**" All Might explained.

"Ah! Thank you Sensei" the stiff boy said with a bow, the giggling of the Moth girl next to him tipped Izuku off to his eye roll being spotted.

"**Now then, in this exercise the win condition for the villains is capturing the heroes or running out the clock. Where as for the heroes it's capturing the villains or touching the bomb**" All Might explained to them both teams hearing it through the radio's they held.

"Alright, Pip, start recording" Izuku commanded the AI in his glasses, seeing the red light in the corner told him that they were. He wanted to review this later, both to help his classmates and to test the capabilities of the AI.

"Oh, who are you talking too?" Mina asked him, curious as to the voice she could hear coming from him. She leaned closer with a subtle shuddered, his aura was intoxicating to her senses.

_M̷̯͑a̸̟̅͐t̴̹͛̎e̸͇̓;̴̤͍̣̑ ̴̤͎̐̓͜s̵͐̽̕ͅt̵̲̚r̷̰͆̓͠o̴̺̩̘̕ṉ̸̩͒̄g̶̢̤̈̃̾,̵̘̤̊͝ ̸͙̍̈́p̸͎͊͜͠o̴̧̤̤͑w̶̤̮̗͊́͝è̷̫̄͠r̵̲͙͐f̶̲̹̮u̸͎̅l̵͕̲̐̐,̴̼͈̕ͅ ̶͉͊̆m̷̗̬͓̔̚a̸̫̜̍k̵͈͓̠̽ë̸̠̻ ̸̘̥̓s̴̝̃͂͠ţ̸̯̰̈́ŗ̸̑͂o̸̘͒͐͊n̷͔̔̎g̵͍̑͛ ̵̙̦̯̓̀͝ȍ̷̤͇̮f̶̰̍̊̓f̶͓͔̥̄̂s̵̗̕p̶̧̟̞͐r̵͍͖̉̌͜i̶̟͈̽̃̉n̴̹͖͚͐͆͠g̸̭̓,̴̯̖̑ ̵͖̮̆M̵̙̻̜̀a̷͚̹̋̓̅͜t̷̝̼̩̅̂ȅ̵̯͚̒,̸̢͈̈́̀̾ ̴̠͚͘M̵̨̖̙̀̏A̶͚̅̓ț̶̊ẻ̴̳̦̺̃̍,̵̱̆̋ ̴͍̎́̄M̸̪̦͛A̷͉͛̈́͜T̵͎̲ẽ̴̛͓͎,̵͖̖̯̿́͘ ̴̝̘̈́Ṁ̷͖͖̱͝Ä̷̗̤̥̕T̵̗̰̩͘Ḛ̶̢͔̇!̸̘̲̑̄̏ _Mina felt her body react to his, she leaned closer, making sure to push her assets against him. A small grin appeared as she sensed the spike in his aura.

"Oh Pip - he's the AI in my glasses" Izuku explained to the moth, the glasses preventing his eyes from being seen, as they wandered her form, admiring the view. He could smell her natural odour, a sweet smell that was very inviting

_Q̵̢̭̤͗̅͒û̴͍͚͇̽̆e̸̡̳̫ĕ̶̺n̸̨̈́̚͜͠;̴͙̤̒ ̴̗̯͊͑̾b̷̛̼̳̬e̸̛͓̮̓t̸̍ͅå̸̟̬̭͑́ ̸͔̗̭̊͝t̶̲̒̿̑ͅo̷̾̏͜ͅ ̴̯̎a̷͖̮̽l̵̜̽͝p̸͌ͅh̸͕͕̻̓ā̸̮̂͜,̷̭͐̾ ̶̨͖̿s̷̨̘̏t̶̢̡̛̐r̵̥͚̱̈́o̵̪͚̟̓̏̃n̷̹ğ̷̮̉ͅ,̶̘͙͉͛̌̔ ̵̦͓̈̅̕p̴̩̘̑̾͌ŏ̸͈͕̣̍͝w̴̞̄͊ĕ̶͇͠r̵̫̠̃f̷͕̳̿ͅú̴̝̹͜l̶̨̼͇͝͝,̵̡͈͑͝ ̷̥͕̓M̶̛̞͕̳̉͝A̸͓͌͠T̷̛͓̼ͅE̸̡̡̟̽͋͑ ̷̮͎͙̌͝M̶̛̞͊͠A̷̡̪͓T̸̝͈͓̏E̴̺͇̯̋ ̸̣̬̗͆͘M̸̛͇͉̅A̶̦̭̋̊T̶̠̖Ë̴̲͓́͜͝!̶̤͌͝ _Izuku felt his subconscious roar at the sight and sensation of Mina's body pressing into his side. Izuku growled internally and forced it down, refocusing on the trial, his eyes locking on to the monitor that showed Team A.

* * *

"So, Rin?" Momo began at his nod she continued with "What's your Quirk and What can it do? Mine is called Creation - it allows me to create non-living object from my Lipids" she explained.

"Yaoyorozu right?" at the confirmation he continued "My Quirk is called Scale, it lets me coat my body in scales that I can wear as armor or fire at enemies as projectiles" he revleaved.

"As an amor you say? How much does that increase your strength by?" she asked him, as he had displayed increased strength at the QAT's yesterday.

"Uhhh, I think my upper limit fully armored is about 25 tons" he guessed not sure where she was going with this.

"Hmm, can you change their properties, so that you can make yourself more resistant to temperature and ice?" she asked, this could be promising.

"I...Don't know?" came the confused response.

"Try it, coat your finger with scales and put it over in this bag of Ice" she demanded, as she made a lighter and flicked it on. Hiryu winced a bit at the cold before he adjusted his scales to counter it. With a grin he nodded at Momo.

"Excellent, so here's the plan..."

After the plan was explained All Might boomed "**START!**"

* * *

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY HALF N' HALF" the blond exploded at the taller teen. He was still stinging from the talk he had with Shota yesterday.

"Hmm, you won't be necessary, stay out of the building" to heterochromic teen ordered the blond.

"HAH! THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" the blond roared into the face of the teen, gripping him by the collar of his costume.

"I told you to stay-" Shoto began to say again, unconcerned with the blond's violence. Though his eyes narrowed as he began to draw upon his ice, just in case.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU FUCKING SAID! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND?!" the blond roared again, seemingly angry at the perceived gall that Shoto had.

"Do what you want, it doesn't matter either way." Shoto spoke up calmly and then he declared "I'll end this exercise in one move" the same way someone would declare what the weather was like.

"HAH! YOU SAYING I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH YOU?" Katsuki erupted with anger and indignation at the perceived slight as well as being underestimated.

"Yes" came the statement of the scared teen.

"HAH! YOU THINK YOUR HOT SHIT HUH?! I'LL FINISH THIS BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN MOVE!" the blond boasted.

They were interpreted by All Might's boomed "**START!**"

* * *

With the announcement made Katsuki shot off like a rocket, racing into the building and began to hunt down his prey.

Shoto shook his head, and summoned his ice, only to be stopped by a low yield thermite bomb. With wide eyes he encased it in ice, the explosion was still powerful enough to knock him off his feet.

"Did… Did they just throw a BOMB at me?!" he asked incredulously, his eyes reacted as he moved, rolling away and creating a wall of ice in front of him.

In a window high up the building Momo stood, a modified sniper rifle in her hands, one that shot nets of capture tape out, seeing Shoto's wall, she with another flash of rainbow light hurled another low yield thermite grenade at the wall.

Meanwhile inside the building Katsuki continued to hunt for the bomb, hoping to find and beat the 'extra's' and assert his dominance. He found Hiryu waiting for him. With a grin and a shout of "DIE!" he attacked.

His face was a mask of shock as his attack was deflected, Hiryu's scale clad arm had blocked his attack, a punch of his own with the call of "_ Dragon Fist _" sent Katsuki careening backwards.

_Flashback _

_"the plan; from what I saw of Todoroki - he is able to produce an immense amount of ice - perhaps he has heat Quirk, it doesn't matter, what matters is if your scales can resist it then you can probably power through it" she explained, outlining a plan to win against them. _

_"But what about Bakugo?" Hiryu asked, worried about the explosive blond. _

_"As for Bakugo, his explosions are scary and powerful, yes, but it seems that he is a slow starter and has a very finite upper limit on how much recoil he can handle – your scales should be able to withstand most of his attacks, let him get angry then move for Todoroki." she explained _

_"You have something for Bakugo?" Hiryu once again raised concerns about the blond bomber, especially as Momo planned to take on an angry one _

_"Let me worry about Bakugo, you worry about keeping Todoroki from just freezing the building." She told her partner who nodded. The last thing he saw as he left were two drones lifting the bomb and taking it somewhere else. _

_Flashback End _

"Is that your best shot Bakugo?" he taunted the ash blond, and hid a grimace at the angry sound said blond made. "I hope this works Yaoyorozu" he muttered as he prepared to fight the human explosion.

He matched the blond's leap and began to trade blow, not using his full strength, taunting and antagonising the blond. Slowly pushing him towards a place where Hiryu could disappear, so that they could enact phase two.

Outside Todoroki was still pinned down by Momo's grenades and sniper fire, she was no professional, but she was a good enough shot to peg him with the capture tape, "I'm in position Yaoyorozu" the voice in her ear said.

"Good, begin switch now" with that said she threw out another thermite grenade and withdrew her gun. Looking into the room she was in revealed that the bomb was not there, as she left the gun in view, she grabbed another one - that uses a unique kind of ammo.

* * *

"Hold on, where's the Bomb?" Eijiro asked, he like so many others were focused on Momo's action this means that they had forgotten the drones from before.

"Top right screen" Izuku said boredly, he was keeping track of the action between Katsuki and Hiryu - who mostly blocking and deflecting attacks, doing everything he could to antagonize the blond.

His eyes narrowed even more when he saw the scale coated male throw a flash bang out. Pip adjusted the filter of the glasses, quickly allowing him to see the actions of the hero in training.

* * *

"HAH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the enraged bomber thundered, looking around widley for his opponent.

"He's not your concern, come find me if you can Hero~" Momo's voice echoed around him, taunting him in a manner reminiscent of some of the older villainess. This only served to aggravate the blond bomber more.

"HAH! YOU DAMN EXTRA, I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY" he threatened as he took off in a dead sprint, looking for her so that he could knock her out.

"Hehehe only if you can find me~" she teased more.

Meanwhile Shoto was shocked to see his ice, being taken so easily - Hiryu tanked everything he threw at the scale armored male and it did nothing. He growled lowly, he would NOT use that...BASTARDS power.

Waves and waves of Ice bombarded the Scale covered male, who through his newly developed "**Dragon Shroud; Frost Drake**" gave him the strength and resistance to fight through it.

Momo observed the fight from her floor, as she heard the angry foot falls of Katsuki getting closer, she drew in a deep breath and aimed her gun not at the door but next to it, she was ready for him.

"Hah...hah...found...you...hah"

"So you have Hero. but what's wrong? you look a little flushed~" she giggled out, the almost dead on his feet looking Katsuki glared weakly. "I've had two drones crack the heat up in every room but this one, yes you've got a tone sweat now, but how long can you stay on your feet~" she taunted him.

"OH YOU BICH-" was as far as he got before she switched her aim to his chest and fired her Shield brand Taser. Bakugo was done before he could even process what had happened.

"Keep Todoroki distracted, Bakugo is down." she spoke as she took her Net gun and shot him, capturing him. Reaiming outside she waited for her shot.

Bouncing back to the outside reveleaded that Shoto was slowly being pushed out of his shelter as he desperately fought against Hiryu. Wave after wave of ice was smashed and in his focus he did not notice Momo taking aim, nor could he dodge the net that ensnared him.

* * *

"**Villain team WINS!** " All Might boomed out, at Todoroki's capture, before speaking at a more normal level - " **All Right class, who was MVP?**" he questioned them.

Tenya's had was straight into the air, followed by Minoru's and Kyoka's hands.

"**Mineta, who was the MVP?**" he picked a student.

"The MVP was Yaoyorozu Sir; it was her plan that allowed them to win and she was the one who ultimately captured both heroes." the purpled haired midget explained.

"**Right you are young Mineta, it was indeed Young Yaoyorozu as not only was it her plan that allowed the Villains to win, she herself ensured the Heroes most powerful asset - Young Todoroki's ice was neutralized long enough for Young Rin to force him into Young Yaoyorozu's crosshairs.**" the teacher explained, the two teams walked in at this moment.

"**Ah, great timing, place your radio's in the 'used' box and let the next team to use the next building** " with a simple click of a button two new teams were displayed on screen " **are lucky contestants are Teams H & J**"

With that said, Team H's Rikido & Mezo and Team J's Setsuna and Kyoka all grabbed radios and left, making their way to the next area's exam.

* * *

"Right, we're not overpowering those two." Kyoka stated as she and the greenette planned out their strategy, this was not a good line up for them as both of their opponents were physical powerhouses.

"Our best bet is to stall em while we run out the clock" the greenette said, "Satou's easy - his quirk lowers his intelligence to boost his strength, its Shoji I'm worried about. He's smart and unlike Satou he don't lose that intelligence to gain more strength"

"SHIT! What's your Quirk? Mines Earphone Jack - I use them to project my own heartbeat as sonic waves, dampen the sound I make, as well as pull off some echolocation - which given what these walls are made of isn't going to be much help." Kyoka explained, they needed to plan.

"Hmmm, well my Quirk is Lizard Tail Splitter; I can split my body into different pieces and control them remotely, I have a couple of 'rocket' moves that involve me launching limbs or extremities at people but that's only in one line so if they dodge it..." Setsuna trailed off, leaving the implication hanging in the air.

"Yikes, if all else fails I do have my 'Banshee shriek' by placing my jacks against my throat I can project a sonic cry that could disable them, but it fucks up my throat big time." Kyoka revealed.

"Hmm, keep that on back burner, no point in fucking your throat over for a loss, though you said can you manipulate sound, how far does that extend?"

"Only sounds I create and it's mostly along the lines of amping or dampening them" the punk rocker said.

"Ho… we can use that, it's gonna rely heavily on you though - your gonna take both of them down and your gonna do it by raising your pitch though it might need your shriek in the end though."

"That's fine if we can win, so what's your plan green?" the rocker asked.

"It's simple, we meet them at the door and you..."

"You get it?" at the other girls nod she grinned, it widened at the voice of their teacher bombing out "**START!**"

* * *

"So… how are we gonna do this?" the yellow clad man asked his companion.

"It is difficult to say, both have quirks that allow them scout though with the walls, they have the edge, Tokage seems unhindered while myself and Jiro are both disadvantaged, so i'd be easier if we could get close and rush them" the multi armed boy said, confident in their ability to do just that.

"I can do that" Rikido said as both he and Mezo began to stretch and limbre their bodies up, they would need to be more than fast to knock both girls out.

"**START!**" the voice of their teacher bombed out.

* * *

With a grin on her face, Setsuna's body fell apart, and began to scout the entire building as the boys entered, Setsuna's head staying with Kyoka to tell her where the boys were. Her eyes closed in concentration as she began to feel around for them.

It took a few minutes to find them, as when parted not only was Setsuna's sense of touch amplified her limbs functioned like a trapdoor spiders senses allowing her to accurately sense most of the building.

Within the mind of Setsuna, the building was slowly being constructed, up to where she and Kyoka were. Lines of blue appeared to glow against the blackness of her focused mind, with each second the details increased.

Within seconds of the boy's entering the building Setsuna had found them, it then took two minutes for girls to cut them off.

Kyoka snapped her fingers each of her hands having a jack on the back of it, sending waves of sound at them. Though with the sound suppressing walls, they were not as powerful as they could be.

Still the visible waves of sound surged towards the boys and bombarded them. Kyoka was alternating her snaps, attempting to keep them pinned and run out the clock so they could take home the victory.

While Mezo went down due to his enhanced hearing, Rikido was able to power through it and get close to both girls, Setsuna was able to call enough of her body to launch her "**Rocket Punch**" which didn't do much against the from of Satou, though it did give them a chance to retreat.

* * *

Back in the viewing room the others watched in slight awe as Kyoka managed to temporarily hold back two powerhouses.

"**A devious strategy - anyone care to take a guess as to why they did that?** " All Might asked his students, when no one answered, he called on one " **Young Midoriya, why do you think they did this?**"

"To win, by compensating for their comparatively lower power" at a gesture from his teacher Izuku continued on "all either one of the heroes needs to do is force a CQC situation and its over something they could do in the Bomb room with ease, so the girls took the fight to them to keep them out of a CQC situation and to make use of Jiro's power without fear of friendly fire."

"**Right you are Young Midoriya - yes it sounds counter preductive to meet them head on but neither girl has the power to back up the versatility their Quirks avail them. Sometimes a Villain will do this to try and take the Hero down unexpectedly and it's a good lesson to take to heart - you do not know what is in that shadow until its jumped out.**"

* * *

Rikido swallowed more sugar, further boosting his strength "RAH! CLICKY LADY NEEDS TO QUITE!" he roared as he threw himself at the pair, both letting out screams as they barely dodge him.

"Eat THIS" Setsuna scream as she fired a kick out him, only to watch it bounce off his body. Her eyes filled with Horror as the hulking figure of her classmate turned towards her with violent intent.

"PIECE LADY STOP HITTING SATOU" the possessed man roared as he leapt at the floating torso, who yelped and scrambled to get away. "STAY STILL SO SATOU CAN HIT PIEC-"

A loud shriek nailed him, as Kyoka stood, jacks on her throat screaming as if her life depended on it. The yellow clad behemoth was pushed back though not stopped.

"SHOUT LADY NEEDS TO QUITE!" he roared somehow heard over the sonic cry as he pushed himself towards her, stopping the attack by bear hugging the woman doing it. In that instant, Shoji surged from his downed position and captured Setsuna ending the match.

* * *

"**Hero team WINS** !" All Might boomed out, at the girls capture, before speaking at a more normal level - " **All Right class, who was MVP**?" he questioned them.

Momo's hand beat Tenya's by a fraction of a second, and at All Mights Nod she began to explain "I believe that the MVP is Jiro sir - it was her power that allowed Team J to stand up to the far more powerful Team H, and had it not been for the sound suppressors she most likely would have won this bout."

"**Very astute Young Yaoyorozu, Young Jiro is indeed the MVP as despite not being able to wield her full power she was still the most powerful person in play and played to her strengths well, Young Tokage formed the plan and found them yes, however this also meant she could not fight during the exchange**"

The two teams walked in, though upon seeing Rikido's state Mezo was ordered to take the yellow clad man to Recovery Girl in order to rest away from the noise of the viewing room.

"**Now please remember to place the radio's in the 'used' box - no one wants to share radio's after all, now for the next set** " pressing the same button as before two new teams appeared on screen " **they next on this exercise are Teams I & C**"

Team I the hero team comprised of Minoru and Ochako left along side Team C's Tenya and Koji. it was time for another battle to begin.

* * *

**Preview**:

Koji leapt an inhuman amount to them, intent on keeping them here.

* * *

**Omake; the Mission - Non Canon:**

Izuku sighed heavily, he could feel the amusement of his classmates - Eri and Satsuki had snuck into one of their Hero course exercises - so naturally it went from a tactical combat drill to a hostage situation.

**"-and remember, though the VIP's will be wearing suits to help protect them, any harm to them will be deducted from your score. Also villain teams, no bribing them with chocolate to stay where they are** " the voice of All Might explained " **now for our first contestants!**"

"End me!" Izuku growled under his breath as the giggles of his classmates grew louder "and of course - I'm in the first team"


	6. Battle Trails 2

"Koda, may I inquire about your quirk?" the armored male asked of his teammate "Mine is obviously the engines in my legs, this allows me to run at speeds of 300 meters per second or 671 miles per hour, I can also chanel that power throughout my body to grant me superhuman strength and reflexes around the level of Death Arms" he explained to the awed Koji.

"My Quirk is Animal Soul, I can talk to all kinds of animals, and even 'borrow' their abilities for a few minutes, though the more I 'Borrow' the less time I have" Tenya read from the whiteboard Koji showed him.

"Hmmm, a Powerful and versatile Quirk Koda - and perhaps something we can use to our advantage, tell me; are there any animals nearby?" at Koji's nod he continued "excellent, here is out plan, first you need to call them here, then use as many of them as you can to scout the hero team, if we know their movements, we can suppress them with ease. While you are doing that I will move the bomb to the middle of the building, and barricade the windows and try to funnel them into a single point."

With the plan decided, Koji did as asked and began to summon as many animals as he could, while Tenya moved the bomb to the middle room of the building and baracedade all the windows and doors - except one.

"**START!**" their teacher boomed the beginning of their match.

* * *

"Mineta, any ideas on how to get in?" the brunette girl as the purple haired midget, she stood in a thinking pose on how to do this but could not come up with an answer.

"Well, if you make yourself weightless, I could probably carry you up to the top of the building and we could try sneaking in from their?" came his suggestion

"So that's our entry plan, what's our capture plan?" the space-themed hero asked her teammate.

"You saw Iida in action right? What could he do?" the male counter questioned.

"He was strong and fast, and he knew how to fight - that's all I saw" Ochako explained sheepishly. It never occurred to her to take notes on her classmates quirks.

"And Koji's seems to be a generic booster Quirk, this is gonna be difficult" the smaller male groaned out, it was doable but it was going to be annoying and tedious to pull a win off.

"**START!**" singled the rounds beginning.

* * *

Minoru climbed up to where Ochako could wrap her arms around his neck, she was quick to latch on to him and make herself weightless. It took about 1 and ½ minutes to climb to the top of the building.

They had just entered when they caught sight of Koji, for about 10 seconds or so both sides stood frozen in disbelief, neither side knowing what to do.

Koji's eyes hardened as he charged them, hoping to overwhelm them, Ochako was able to throw him away but all that did was stall him. Koji leapt an inhuman distance to them, intent on keeping them there.

Fortunately for Ochako Koji had no formal training, so she was able to deflect and dodge every one of his wild swings. She made him weightless and threw him as hard as she could, letting him gain his weight back when he had built up some momentum.

With a crash he landed in a wall, he groaned as Minoru was quick to pin the prone boy with several of his balls from his quirk meaning that it was now a two against one situation. Ochako and Minrou cheered a little bit at that, this was a definite advantage.

* * *

"**An excellent strategy by Team I, and a Bold but desperate move by Koda, though one that cost his team an advantage.** " All Might spoke " **what should have Koda done?**" he asked the students.

It was Kyoka who answered "he should have retreated, right?" she questioned her teacher, "at least to a more tactile standpoint" she tacked on after a beat.

"**Correct! Young Koda should have attempted to retreat before engaging in combat, though both parties are guilty of stopping. It was a fault of the Hero team to not expect someone to be near the roof.**" the teacher explained.

"**Now then, what did Young Koda do right?**" came the question from All Might.

Momo's hand nearly broke the sound barrier she raised it so fast "he attempted to overwhelm them before they had gotten their barings, meaning he should have held the advantage, and with his greater strength he could have defeated both." she explained.

"**Well said Young Yaoyarozu, in the situation young Koda was in he chose to play to his strengths, a wise choice though one that ultimately failed, likely due to underestimating Young Uraraka's Martial Arts skills**" All Might spoke once more

"**Remember Class, the worst mistake a Hero can make in this situation is underestimating their opponent - cunning villains do everything in their power to hide just how capable they are**" he continued, imparting an important lesson on to the hero-hopefuls.

* * *

Team I let out minor curses as they saw they only had one way to go, a way that was most certainly trapped to high hell and back. "Well, no choice but to spring it" Ochako said as she and Minoru nodded to each other.

The door was kicked in, Minoru instantly began to throw his orbs into the room, hoping to pin Tenya down before he could move. It didn't work. Tenya in the instant they had kicked the door in had grabbed it and used it to catch Minoru's quirk.

"FOOLISH HEROES! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT I BRAKKU BARNY!" Tenya shouted, fully invested in his role. Ochako and Minoru nearly died of laughter, he was at least acting the part.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK BRAKKU BARNY! YOU SHALL PERISH!" with that said Tenya shot towards them and in an instant had knocked both of them into a wall, both letting out gasps as they collided with it.

"DO YOU SURRENDER HEROES?!" he boomed at them.

* * *

Izuku sighed as Mina and Kyoka laughed outright. "**Well as you've no doubt heard, Young Iida is certainly throwing himself into the role.**" All Might chuckled, as a showman he could appreciate the dramatics and showboating.

"Though silly, it has given him the edge - he cannot possibly get up to full speed in that room, so this means that they were slow to react, allowing him an easier time incapacitating them," Momo explained before asking " though why didn't he just capture both of them there?"

"**The Rooms to small for him to do that safely, he would either hurt them or himself if he tried, and though this is an exercise meant to simulate combat there is no need for an injury worse than some easily healed bumps and bruises.**" All Might explained causing most of the class to nod, that made sense.

"**Plus a lesson for everyone, NEVER make your Medic mad at you - they can choose whether you get back up.**" he commented in a deadly serious voice, something most of the class picked up on, all of them letting out a "YES SIR!" in response to the lesson he imparted on them.

* * *

"Crap!" Ochako whispered as she took stock of the room, any debris she could throw at him was non-existent, she would have to get close "Mineta, if I distract him can you bounce to the bomb and grab it?" Ochako asked as she got ready to charge at the Speedster.

"Maybe" was all the purple haired male could give as he also got ready, as humorous as he was in the villain role - Tenya was still in the top 5 most powerful members of their class, and he clearly _Knew _how to wield that power to.

Tenya let out a loud and stereotypical evil laugh, Had he not just slammed them against a wall faster than they could react to they might have laughed but the reminder of his power still hung in the air.

"GO!" Ochako called as she raced towards him, hoping to engage him in Hand to Hand and lose as slowly as possible. Minoru in a display of intelligence had built some of his path outside of Tenya's view, hoping to be out of sight, out of mind.

Ochako had moved about ⅓ of the way through the room when Tenya intercepted her, Ochako in a display of impressive reflexes launched a sharp right, one that Tenya blocked, he quickly punched her across the face with a left then nailed her with a right cross.

Disoriented she was unable to stop herself from being captured - her wrists were bound by the capture tape. Taking her out of the exercise, then Tenya turned and ran, right were Minoru was going to.

Minoru tried, he turned his jump into a flying kick in an attempt to hit and disorient Tenya. Said male just grabbed his opponent's leg and smashed him into the ground, he then bound the shorter males wrists allowing All Might to announce "**Villain Team WINS!**"

* * *

"**Now then class, you know the song and dance - who was this matches MVP?**" came the question, though it was obvious, there were other reasons as to why he was said MVP.

Eijiro's hand shot up with All Mights Nod he began "It was Iida Sir! He was able to beat both Villains with his Manliness alone!"

"**Not quite Young Kirishima,** " he chuckled before asking " **would anyone else like to take a stab?**"

He nodded at the gloved hand of Toru "it was because Iida planned the whole thing as well as removing anything Uraraka could use to keep him at a range" she explained in her bubbly voice.

"**Indeed Young Hagakure, however it was not just that, as said Young Iida's dramatics slowed his opponents response time allowing him to knock them off balance from the get go, this also rattled the hero team meaning they made the mistake of splitting up allowing him to pick them off**" All Might explained as the class "Ah"ed in understanding.

"**Oh Good You've returned, now it's time for the next teams which are** " waiting for their names to come on screen was a short time " **Team's F and E**"

Mina giggled in excitement "pay close attention Midori - I'll show you something amazing" came her pur as she subtlety sauntered out of the room. Her teammate and the other half of team F; Fumikage following her out.

Toru and Hanata left as well, both anxious as to how they would deal with this particular team.

* * *

"Soooo….. How we doing this?" Mina asked the bird headed male, she knew that only Izuku and Eijiro could defeat her in a straight up fight but that was but one way to win this exercise.

"I'll guard the object, while you attack our opponents." the bird headed male spoke.

"Ohh~ good plan, you should probably be on the lookout hehehe for Hagakure, she seems like a sneaky one" Mina spoke as she walked to the window and opened it. Light bounced off her pink skin as she blended into the wall.

"You should probably pull an Iida and funnel them into one spot." she spoke as she closed the window.

As Mina descended the building, clawing down it with the hope of blind siding one of them. She felt a thrill of excitement, she hadn't had _Prey _in a long time, and both of them looked to be easy pickings.

"**START!**" came the voice of their teacher, both teams preparing to launch into action.

* * *

"Soooo….. Got a plan Sero?" the chrome suited girl asked her teammate, she was not used to tactical planning.

"Yeah, you scout ahead and find the bomb room, radio its location to me and then I sticky bomb it. And hopefully while they are trying to pry themselves out we grab the bomb" Hanata said.

"Ohh~ sounds good, Ok that's our plan!" the bubbly girl exclaimed, with the plan made, she spent the next few minutes checking her belt, making sure she had her supplies ready as well as that her tech was still operational.

"**START!**" their teacher bombed the start of the round.

* * *

Toru pressed down on her chest allowing her suit to begin reflecting light, in essence turning her invisible. Entering the building she snuck quietly, the sound suppressors aiding in her staying quiet.

Hanata stayed outside, carefully making his sticky bombs and waiting for Toru's word, he never noticed Mina creeping ever closer to him. "Whatcha doing?" she asked him.

"Huh, oh just making sticky bombs" he answered absentmindedly, a beat past before he leaped and lashed out with a vicious backhand, one Mina casually stopped. "How the hell did you get so close to me?" he growled out.

"You were concentrating on those bombs" she smiled though it was a bit off, a shiver went down Hanata's spin, he didn't like the way she was looking at him nor did he like the glint in her eyes. Something told him to run.

"Ohh~ I love it when my prey runs" Mina giggled, a series squeaks that were it not for the _Inhuman _nature of them would have been cute, but here and now sounded wrong, SO SO wrong.

Suddenly; she let a screech out. Her legs propelled her forward as she lunged for him, Hanata let out a shout of his own as he dived to the side and swung back round to see nothing. Only Mina's unsettling giggles remained, echoing all around him.

Hanata's heart raced as he frantically looked around, desperately searching for Mina. something wet dripped onto his shoulder as he looked up, he saw Mina standing above him, demonic grin on her face as her eyes seemingly shone in the shadows.

Toru heard the scream of her partner, she instantly raced outside to try and help him, only to find nothing, all of a sudden the building seemed to loom menacingly over her.

Within the bomb room, Fumikage spoke aloud "what a mad banquet of darkness" as he heard the scream of his opponent

* * *

Izuku felt his instincts react to the show Mina was putting on, his eyes turning reptilian behind his glasses as his body and mind strained against his will. He growled lowly as fought his body's impulses.

m̵̯̩͍̰̮̉́͒͆a̵̠͊̊͑͠͝t̵̩̰̰̀͌͗̄̑ề̸̪͚̈͝ṁ̴̤̑͝a̷̫͒̈́͠t̷̗̫͛ȩ̴̛̦̉m̴̗̪͌̿̏̿͝ḁ̴̙̖͚̿͑͐̆͌t̴̜̗̺̱͋̈́̈́ẹ̶͈͉͙̒̅͂̕͠ṃ̷̢̞̼̗̏̍̈́ạ̶̮̝̰̈́̒̉̈ţ̴̖̱̇̚ͅe̴͎̩̩͔̮̓͒̈m̸̨̛̤͖̠͛̏̃a̷̦̳̋̏t̶̹͉̉̈́́͆ḛ̶͒͑͝m̴̡̪̈́̽̂̆ả̸̦̰̺͍͒̊̎t̴̮́̀ȅ̷̤̤͓͍͐m̵̢͇̖̦̘͛̇à̶̧͚̽̆͠͝t̴̡̓͆e̸̡̢̠͗m̵̫̻̺̺̬̈́̂a̶̢̡̝̖̺͆̔ẗ̴͇̰̜̯͛e̶̻͈͉̋̍͗ ̵̲͚̻̤̅̅̄̃̆M̵͚̻̌͌̉A̸̛͕͙̮͜Ṭ̸̡͐̉Ĕ̵̬̲̟̦̰̍̈̀!̴͎̭̹̠͐̾ his instincts roared into his ears, once more he forced it down, focusing on the assignment.

Izuku was interpreted from his internal conflict by Setsuna "hey~ Lizard boy, who do you think is going to win?" she purred as she subtly checked out his arms.

"Team F, without a miracle there's no way Hagakure can pull this back, she just doesn't have the power to match blows with a Titan"

"Huh, good point, but what if she sneaks past Mina?" the greenette asked, leaning on Izuku, not quite sexually, but far from innocently, unaware of the dangerous glare Tsuyu and Momo were giving her.

"Unlikely as the Moth snuck in while Toru ran out" he ideally commented, this of course caught the attention of the rest of the class.

"How could you possibly know that?" Eijiro asked the Titan.

"She's not invisible, she's camouflaged - if you watch carefully enough you'll see the slight distortions of her movements." came Izuku's explanation, which of course meant all of the class set about watching the monitor closely.

* * *

Toru's heart raced in her chest, she had gone up to the second floor, only to find it covered in silk ropes, every now and then a giggling click would sound off, her only comfort was neither of them could see the other.

As silently as she could, Toru moved through the floor with as much speed as she dared to, Hanata's scream followed by his disappearance had really messed her up, and now all the shadows of the room seemed to move.

Unbeknownst to her, Mina crawled along the ceiling, taking slow careful sniffs of the air, trying to find Toru. she was hunting the poor girl for right now Toru was Mina's _PREY _.

Toru was displaying admirable control over her breathing, meaning she wasn't hyperventilating and giving away her position that way, but she couldn't know about her own body betraying her, Mina had found her.

Landing softly behind the scared girl, Mina let out a high pitched shriek, which caused Toru to scream. "**Warp Refraction: Say Cheese**" Toru called out as her suit became visible for a moment, then a blinding aura of light surged off of her.

Mina's scare shriek became one of pain as she closed her eyes, several wild hits were launched none of them hitting, as Toru had made a break for it the moment Mina had been blinded, her own shriek neatly masking the frantic foot falls.

"BITCH!" the moth girl shrieked as her vision slowly returned, her rapid blinking did little if anything to help her recover the lost vision. "Oh its on now, Sorry Hagakure but your gonna regret that one." the pink skinned girl threatened.

Meanwhile in the bomb room.

"**do do dodo**" Dark shadow sung softly.

"Mahna mahna" Fumikage sung back.

"**do dodo do**" the living shadow continued.

"Mahna mahna" came the sung response.

* * *

The laughter of the class was prevalent here, both at Toru's freak out and the Song Fumikage was signing.

"**Now, Now Class calm down. So what did Toru do well and what did she do wrong?** " he asked them. " **Young Kaminari why don't you try.**"

"Uhhhh, Hagakure used her stealth?" the lightning streaked blond questioned his teacher, while not wrong, it was not the full answer.

"**Your not wrong Young Kaminari, have no fear of that, but that is not all she did, anyone else care to take a guess?** " at Setsuna's raised hand he nodded at her " **Young Tokage, feel like taking a guess?**"

"She was able to strike a balance between stealth and speed, as well as when scared she managed to stay calm enough to employ one of her super moves, as well as when her opponent was blinded ran away." the greenette explained.

"**Right you are Young Tokage, Young Hagakure was able to keep her wits about her in a dangerous situation and because of that she was able to escape.** " All Might addressed the class " **Now lets see if she can handle a second round**"

* * *

Mina, once more matching the colours of her surroundings, crawled along the ceiling. She found Toru easier this time, which instantly put her on guard, things like this almost always meant trap.

"**Warp Refraction: Say Cheese**" Toru yelled as she once again blanketed the room with light, Mina clicked out in agitation as she was once again blined, and her camouflage deactivated.

Toru ran across the padded floor, if this were anyone else she would have won however the silk from earlier was not something Mina had brought in to the exam, so she spat out a thick rope of silk.

Said rope captured the unsuspecting hero, taking her out of the fight and with that winning the villains the round.

"**Villain Team WINS!**" All might called out as it became clear Toru could not escape her newly created bindings. Mina was Quick to return to the room with all the silk and get Hanata down from one of the corners.

* * *

"**All right class, MVP time?** " All Might addressed the class " **Hmm, let's see; Young Uraraka Who was the MVP?**" he asked the gravity girl.

"Ummm, it was Hagakure, Right?" at All Mights nod she continued "it was Hagakure because she kept her head in the game when her partner vanished and when she was startled, allowing her to take command of the fight?"

"**Well Done Young Uraraka, Almost 100%** " he praised the girl before continuing " **she also tried to use the fact that she could disortirent a physically superior foe to best them, a plan that failed because of a rookie mistake she made, Young Rin what was that Mistake?**"

"She ran in a straight line, instead of zigzagging, meaning she was in Ashido's line of fire." Hiryu said, as the teams came in, Toru's crossed arms were the only evidence of her pout.

"**Well said, Young Rin. Now,** " he turned to the final teams " **Final Teams, to your building**" he instructed as Izuku, Eijiro, Denki and Tsuyu all left the room, making their way towards the Final exercise ground.

* * *

**Preview**:

"1 Sec Kirishima, gentlemen's agreement; neither of us go at full power in there, we don't want to level the building do we?"

* * *

**Omake; The Yeet 3; Revenge of the Yeet**

However the ash blond's temper finally hit its limit, and with a memory awakening shout of "DIE YOU DAMN VILLAINOUS DEKU" his hand crashed into Izuku's face - a powerful explosion ringing out.

Orange eyes glowed in the smoke, a familiar hum and heat filled the room as a voice roared out "THIS BITCH IDIOTIC, **APEX YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**"

What followed went down in history, as the Titan grabbed on to the blonds arm, reared back and THREW said blond like his name was Junior, complete with Katsuki letting out an "AHHHHHHAHHHH!"

"Did...did he just.." Momo began to ask.

"Don't say anything Momo, Kero, Don't say anything" Tsuyu was quick to shush her friend.


	7. Battle Trails Final

"Oh Man, this is going to be so GOOD!" Setsuna exclaimed she'd wanted to see Izuku in action since the QAT's as she like many girls liked a man with a powerful Quirk and in their class none were more powerful than Izuku.

Mina's eyes roamed his body, clad in his costume he looked so good, his height and build exciting her, Mina gulped as she rubbed her thighs together, her instincts screaming _M̴͚̫̏a̶̟͌t̸̨̩͍͗ẻ̷̤͊̿ ̶̺̳͇̀̌͝ȟ̴̹̫̟i̷̛͔̝̫̓͑m̵̧̆̿̊,̸̗͇̈́̍͠ ̶͖͇͒̏̀h̸̖̏̐͝ẹ̶̍̾ ̸̼̋͐̋i̵̖̬̔͝s̴͚͛͂͝ ̵̨̺̊͜s̵̭͈̼̈́͒t̴̼̟̕ȑ̴̢̩ǫ̶̩͎̇̆ṋ̵̛g̴̲̈̑̏,̶̧̧̯͊ ̵̻͗h̸̜̄e̸̯͕̼̎́͠ ̵̠̝̈́i̶͊̈́̑ͅs̵̭̽͆ ̴̖̕p̴̡͚̔́͂ó̸̩͓̱̚͘w̸̢͔̾ḛ̷̹̟̈́̌͊r̸͔̃̉f̸̧̙̔͌u̸͎̫̟̔̿͝l̶̹̤̀̅.̴͓̜͒_

Of course she was not the only one to ogle Izuku; Momo and Setsuna all did as well. While Izuku walked he began to roll his shoulders, getting them ready for the fight to come. He had just finished one when he paused.

"1 Sec, YO Kirishima, gentlemen's agreement; neither of us go at full power in there, we don't want to level the building do we?" he asked the redhead well aware that an earnest clash between the two of them could easily destroy the training ground.

"Huh" Eijiro said before making a face as the image of the wrecked building appeared in his mind "good point, yeah agreed no going all out." he nodded his head in confirmation, it really would reflect poorly on both of them if they destroyed a building on accident.

With that said both teams strode out, a sense of tension and awe filled the room - the most powerful members of the class were about to clash. Even All Might was looking forward to this albeit for different reasons.

_**According to Kong, Young Midoriya is the strongest natural born Titan alive, as their teacher I approve of their decision to hold back and not clash in earnest, but a part of me wonders… who would win, if they did**_ the symbol of peace thought.

* * *

"So… how are we playing this?" Eijiro asked his froggy teammate, he thought a plan of rushing Midoriya seemed stupid but it was all he could come up with.

"Kero, we stall him out, kero" Tsuyu said simply, despite having known Izuku for a long time she'd never thought about how to beat him, and for the most part assumed he was near unbeatable.

"You got a plan for that?" the redhead chased for an answer, he knew they needed something resembling a plan to win this.

"Not really, Kero, I've seen him do some incredible things" the greenette spoke, her usual deadpan tone not hiding the apprehension she felt facing down Izuku.

"Ok… what about taking Kamninari out first and making it a two vs one?" Eijiro offered, sure Izuku probably could do it but a plan was a plan, and this at least gave them a fighting chance.

"Kero, it could work but..." Tsuyu trailed off unsure, her default blank face showing signs of anxiety and uncomfortability.

"But what?" Eijiro prodded growing anxious as well, Tsu's mood infecting him.

"Kero, kero, Izuku is… powerful though, I'm not sure we could beat him 2-on-1..." the frog like girl said ominously.

"Well that's encouraging" the heir to All Might sarcastically chimed in.

"**START!**" the voice of All Might boomed out.

* * *

"What are you doing?" the electricity user asked at seeing Izuku raise both hands towards the building, a subtle glow appeared in them.

"Mapping the building why?" he answered the blond offhandedly, his focus was on the task before him.

"Ok...how?" the blond asked, it was idle curiosity at best.

"Long story short I'm manipulating my natural electromagnetic field to pick up the electromagnetic sounds the building is making," Izuku paused the spoke again after thinking about how to explain it "next I act as a Microwave rely to send the information to these" he gestured to the Bracers on his arms "the bracers then use this data to map out the building and we're done." he spoke up once more looking at the completed 3D holographic map of the building.

"Ok that's cool" Denki spoke in awe, he had some understanding of electromagnetism but this was beyond him.

"Yeah, Mel's tech is always top notch," Izuku praised his oldest friend before getting serious "now I was thinking since the bomb is on the top floor I fly us both up there and we rush em" he explained.

"That works" Denki acknowledged before posting his own plan "but I could electrocute the whole structure though"

"Can you blast rocks apart with your current level?" Izuku asked, snickering lightly at the pun and when the blond shook his head "then that's a no go as Kirishima will tank it and be super defensive - meaning our job gets harder" Izuku shot down his partners plan.

"Good point" the blond agreed.

"**START!**" the voice of All Might began the the last round.

* * *

Both began to walk into the building, following the 3D map his gauntlet was projecting, they had just made it to the second floor when Izuku felt it, his senses as a Titan were leagues above most humans. It was these senses that allowed him to sense Eijiro's approach.

Dodging an overhand left, Izuku's own fist smashed into his opponents stomach. Turning he followed through with a left that should have spun Eijiro all the way to the floor, Izuku caught the tire on the redhead's shoulder and with a turn hurled him face first into a nearby door frame.

"KAMINARI, TAKE THESE AND GO! I'LL HANDLE RED!" Izuku ordered his partner, throwing him the Bracers, confident in his ability to handle the 'villain'. "THEY SHOULD CHARGE WITH YOUR QUIRK" Denki ran ahead, while nodding and equipping the bracers leaving Izuku to fight.

Proving to be reslisisant, Kirishima got to his feet and raced towards Izuku, whom merely rotated and deflected the charging man away. He ducked down, dodging another blow by the redhead.

Both rotated to their feet and launched right straights at each other. Their knuckles meet and with it a shockwave that shook the building rang out. Locking eyes with each other, both took the astride position and began to exchange blows.

Izuku's right hook was ducked as Eijiro landed a right uppercut into his gut, a chopping left by Izuku nearly took Eijiro's head off. Eijiro's left straight was blocked then Izuku used his own left to grab the redheads wrist and using his right hooked him across the jaw.

Stepping in and pivoting, Izuku twisted Eijrio's left arm upwards, now with his back facing the redhead, Izuku slammed his elbow into the him, going to his own knees as well, this allowed him to flip Eijiro back first into the door frame.

Both of them leapt to their feet and charged, Eijiro ducking Izuku's right again, his own right was blocked by Izuku causing another shockwave to ring out. He dragged Izuku's arm out of the way and slammed his head into the greenette's.

Orange raced up Izuku's tail and back as his eyes took on a burning orange colour, flames raced from his mouth as he roared at Eijiro. The power of the flames pushed him back, blinding him from the sudden brightness.

Izuku throw a punch that devastated his opponents guard and then hurled him out of the window confident that would keep Eijiro down. Taking a few sniffs of the air he began to follow Denki's scent hoping to catch up to his partner.

* * *

"Holy shit that was awesome" most of the class exclaimed in unison, most a little uncomprehending of what had just went down. Even All Might was in shock, he knew Izuku was strong but to have so easily defeated Eijiro...

Mina's eyes were almost glazed, even now she could _feel_ the power Izuku gave off. She bit back a moan as she fought against her instincts to not fly over there and jump his bones. She bit her lips to stop the moan that threatened to come out.

Momo breathed out a sigh of relief, _Izuku didn't lose_ she thought as she looked at the monitor. It was surprising for her as she'd never met _ANYONE_ who could match him like that, she'd seen him bench press a building and Eijiro basically went hit for hit with him. _Just what is Kirishima?_

Not all of the class reacted positively however, one Koji Kouda was terrified, _THAT'S my classmate?!_ He thought in a panic, his heart rate and breath speeding up, like Mina he could sense the power Izuku gave off.

Thankfully both Momo and All Might noticed his reaction, Momo even going over to the boy and helping to calm him down. An action that most registered on some level.

* * *

Denki kicked down the door only to get a face full of mucus, the force of which knocked him back, his arms flying out to catch the door frame to keep him steady. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he muttered as he was now blinded.

Tsu's croaking seemed to bounce off the walls, and served to make him shudder "Jesus, what kind of horror film crap is this?" he whispered, instinctively lowering his voices volume to try and avoid detection.

He moved with surprising deftness, barely making a sound, had he been invisible he would have won, but Tsu never lost sight of him, and as a result he was now easy prey for the predatory girl.

She landed behind him with a light thud, and barely dodged his electrified back hand. Her eyes widened as she leapt away from his charged punch. "Right, he's a human stun gun, Kero, damn" she cursed, it was now a deadlock neither could overmatch the other.

Tsu moved, crawling up the wall and across the ceiling above him. Moving just enough to see his legs she spat more mucus towards him, his loud curse of "FUCK!" showed it was not only a direct hit, it had also trapped that leg in place.

Drooping she trapped his other leg as well, now that he could not move his fighting ability was extremely limited, he was no longer a threat now, still in a display of marksmanship she spat one more time and incased both of his arms.

With a Yell Kaminari tried to Zap himself free of the bindings, a massive aura of lightning surrounded him, only for him to short out. "Whey" he said in a voice that was crippled. He was now out of the fight for good.

* * *

"Damn, Tsu's scary" Setsuna complemented the frog girl, her sincere tone gave away just how impressive she thought that was. Mina caught the green haired girl's whisper of "That's hot" and smirked to herself.

"Still Kirishima just jumped into the window of that floor, now it's two against one, My Money's on the villain team for this one" Hanata said. Confident in the villain team's chance of victory, Eijiro had proven to be a match for Izuku, so Tsuyu should be able to restrain him with ease.

"Being honest, Izuku alone is more than enough" Tenya stated with confidence, "he was holding back against Kirishima earlier" he informed the class, which most of them ignored, they had all heard the deal at the start of the class.

"Izuku was holding back as in not fighting properly" Momo informed them, "he was trained by King WuKong for 4 years afterall" that caused those who knew of the 9th ranked hero to rethink their stance, he was able to match All Might in combat after all, and would be most likely number two if he tried harder to gain popularity

"Well… shit" Setsuna mumbled, as she stared intently at the screen, the tension began to mount as Izuku raced up the stairs following Denki's scent to the final battle.

* * *

The thrumming of Izuku's power built to a crescendo as his flames left his mouth, burning away the mucus Tsu spit at him. Eijiro met him head on and launched a punch much stronger than the one he used to shake the building.

Izuku merely stepped into Eijiro's guard, and with a flame coated fist struck his opponent's solar plexus; despite his hardened stomach he was lifted into the air as a wave of heat surged throughout the room, Eijiro shrunk back from Izuku as he landed, clutching his stomach in pain.

Incandescent power built around Izuku's arm as he slammed his fist into the redhead's face, knocking him out in one move and releasing another wave of heat from the blow. Tsuyu staggered towards him, rapidly drying out from the heat.

She threw a sloppy punch that he allowed to connect with his abdomen. Reaching out with his right arm, he gave her a mild shock and in her weakened state it rendered her unconscious.

Carrying her piggy back style he placed his hand on the bomb ending the match, getting a win for the hero team.

* * *

Silence was in the room at that, Momo and Tenya were smug but everyone else was in awe. Even All Might was impressed, Izuku had ended the fight with almost no effort on his part. Still that detracted from his overall score.

"**Well now class, who was the MVP?**" he questioned his students. "**Young Todoroki, your thoughts?**" he asked the son of the number 2 hero.

"It was Midoriya sir, he was in control of the whole situation" the young man answered with confidence.

"**A good answer but wrong, Young Midoriya should have ended it right at the start if he was always capable of it.**" All Might explained as the returning teams entered the room. "**Ah Young Midoriya, who was the MVP?**"

"It was Tsuyu, she stayed and guarded the bomb and even at the end of it she was still between me and it, plus she trapped Kaminari" Izuku explained, causing the frog girl on his back to blush.

"**Well done Young Midoriya it was indeed Young Asui who was the MVP of this bout, ironically showing a Hero's determination against an Unstoppable force, but for now Class is dismissed - Aizawa will go over your scores with you later.**" he explained before exclaiming "**ALL MIGHT AWAY!**"

* * *

Mina was in the showers, desperately trying to ignore the memory of the power Izuku radiated, she moaned softly as she thought about it. "Damn it, I hate this" Izuku voice grunted as she felt the water warm as he bled off some excess heat.

Mina looked shocked, there was another hole in the wall, she quickly checked to see if anyone was coming and upon confirming that no one was peaking into her and stared at the King's body.

Izuku's body was damn finally sculpted Mina thought with hunger; broad boulder shoulders lead down to powerful canon like bi and triceps, followed by thick dowel like forearms. His chest with wide and barrel like and lead down into rock like abs - which could be vaguely seen through his costume.

Trunk like legs went from his waist down, with pillar-esque thighs and column like lower legs. Mina drooled at the sight of her fellow titan. She was a little disappointed at the boxers he was wearing. In a movement that sent ripples across all of his muscles he stretched out.

"Hey Moth Girl, hurry up!" came Koyka's voice as she ordered the girl to move out, there were only so many showers available after all and Mina was in there for a long time. Mina was Quick to use an acid that harden and cover the hole, no need to tip the others off after all.

On the guys' side of things, Izuku released an irritated sigh at the 3rd shower in a row he'd had to warm up it was getting ridiculous. "Waters warm lads, enjoy" he announced as he walked towards his uniform, drying his hair and body with a controlled thermal blast.

Dressing quickly he left the changing rooms and headed to class, he was curious about how well he did, Tenya joining him halfway there.

* * *

"All of you performed admirably however for every strength you demonstrated, there was also a flaw on display, lets review;" Aizawa began his eyes roaming over his students as they sat at attention.

"Team A; both of you performed admirably however, Yaoyorozu; if your going to use weapons make sure your skilled enough to use them effectively, there were several shots you messed up. Take lessons with Snipe when you can" Momo nodded her head as she began to mentally reorganoise her schedule to fit it in.

"Rin; Hero's must be good leaders as well as followers, Snipe offers courses and classes on being a strike force leader take them along with Nedzu's planning classes there were moments were a slight adjustment to your strategy could have helped you win faster." Hiryuu wrote it down, making to keep it on hand.

"Team B; excellent planning poor execution. Midoriya; you had the power and skill to end the battle whenever next time open with it or just move on. Most heroes die while showboating so save if for the events" Izuku shrugged, not much he could do about that criticism but take it onboard.

"Kaminari; learn more martial arts to make full use of your close range abilities, also see the support department about tech that can effectively channel your power into a ranged attack as well as making sure you have a way to recharge on you" Denki blushed in embarrassment as he was called out like that.

"Team C; an excellent showing in the face of nigh-unbeatable odds, however there were flaws. Uraraka; when fighting a faster opponent keep a tight guard until you immobilize them, learn a style with more open palm strikes to maximise your Quirk use" Ochako noted it down, already thinking of looking into speedster counter styles.

"Mineta; expand your means of travel, you could have kept out of Iida's reach if you had kept to the ceiling, another would have been to bombard the floor with your Quirk and stop him that way, see me after class for lessons on how to hit a moving target" Minoru nodded taking it onboard for later.

"Team D; that was a sloppy overall performance, there will be times when you are forced to work as a group - either get over yourselves or get out. You both have the skill and power to be amazing heroes, Ego has no place in the field though." both boys looked away from him, each one stewing in disappointment.

"Team E; only one of you performed well, the other one was a disappointment. Sero; a good idea but an impractical one, either learn to make them faster or get special pouches to contain them and have them premade." Hanata huffed lightly, a little offended but not able to really act on it due to the truth of that statement.

"Hagakure; excellent work on avoiding Ashido for so long, but learn martial arts as well as look into the tech used to focus light into a laser, you could benefit from such a long ranged weapon" Toru cheered a bit at this happy to have received praise as well as having done well enough to pass with flying colors.

"Team F; both of you did well but you both made some rookie mistakes; Tokoyami; you allowed your guard to drop when Ashido's and Hagakure's fight began to happen, remember what All Might said, never underestimate an opponent as Hagakure would most certainly defeat you in a CQC situation" the bird headed man nodded solemnly or as solemnly as he could when people were snickering at him.

"Team G; both of you performed well enough however there were flaws. Asui; do not let an opponent's power psych you out that's a loss before the fight even starts, be cautious of it yes not afraid"

"Kirishima; make sure to spar against people as often as you can, you clearly need the experience, if Midoriya had wanted to he could have defeated you with ease as he demonstrated later on."

"Team H; your overall performance was average, though both of you played to your strengths, Satou; find a way to retain more intelligence when you use your quirk, otherwise you WILL come up against someone smart enough to beat you." the sugar man nodded, he was doing some IQ raisers to be as smart as possible when he used his Quirk.

"Shouji; you spent most of the fight incapacitated, learn to lower your hearing in that event so your not trapped and relying on someone to save you, also learn to focus on other senses for tracking purposes" Mezo nodded, havaing already come to that conculsion.

"Team I; you both made excellent use of strategy and your powers, though there were some glaring flaws. Koda; you can wield great strength yes, but learn to fight without it first otherwise you will just suffer repeats of today." Koda nodded sullenly, still upset over that loss.

"Iida; work on your flexibility so that you can more easily move around tight spaces, not to mention find someone other than Midoriya to spar against, your blows were only disorienting due to their speed not power." Tenya nodded, frowning at his bad habit; he had seen first hand that punching Izuku at full power broke the other guys hands.

"Team J; you both did well in a bad situation, however there are areas you need to improve upon. Jiro; you need to work on your sonic attacks, see Mic about learning how to scream properly" Kyoka nodded, having already planned to do that as Mic was noted as having control over his screams.

"Tokage; can you use the hyper sense without splitting? If not then learn how to, if yes focus on that, also learn how to recall your limbs faster so that your able to fight off attackers more efficiently" Setsuna grinned as she began plotting the fun she could have if she got hypersense working while together.

"In spite of that all of you did well, now class dismissed" he dismissed them, allowing them to leave. With that said the Battle trials were passed.

* * *

**Preview**:

"Sooo… would you rather make out with Midoriya or Todoroki?"

* * *

**Omake; What Makes A Villain?**

In this society a villain is by law a person who uses their Quirk, their power for their own gain. The watch list was established to monitor those with powerful Quirks and less than heroic dispotsions.

Now it is possible to come off the watch list as Izuku himself did so, though most Titans are placed on there very quickly. Still the King was taken off the list about a year or so later as he had proven himself to not be a time bomb.

Bakugo Katsuki has been on this list since his 10th birthday - a school counselor reported his troubling behaviour. Unknown to him it was only the headmaster's insistence that kept Bakugo at aldera.

When it came time for his U.A. Aizawa was one of 3 teachers who argued against accepting Bakugo but was overruled by Nedzu implementing the Villains Reform Prototype; a program to change Bakugo from a flight risk into a hero.


	8. Through a Moth's Eyes

Like all Titans Miana 'Mina' Ashido was born with her Quirk active. Though she was in her larval form, so no wings to her parents eternal relief. Despite her bug like features she still made plenty of friends and had an all round decent childhood.

She was 8 when she set her heart on being a hero, she had seen her twin aunts being hurt and acted, tackling the man doing it. Her Titan strength helping her to overcome him, meaning despite being half his size she was able to bring him down.

The sheer joy she had felt in that moment was unparalleled; knowing that she had stopped her aunts from being hurt or worse. It was an amazing sensation. She made a vow; to help as many as she could.

So she began to train, her acid section, web spitting, camouflage and wall crawling. She needed to be ready for anything. So for the next 5 years she pushed her body to its limit, then puberty hit.

Almost overnight she transformed from a caterpillar to a Moth. With this change came new powers and abilities; flight was the obvious one but she also gained; the ability to project spores, stingers in her arms and the ability to project energy from her antenna.

Still she trained, she honed her powers thought this was not perfect, she had many mishaps and accidents along the way - the less said about melted beds or 'Web Balls' the better. Yet she continued on, moving forward despite these.

She met and befriended the shy but well meaning Eijiro Kirshima, he helped her train as she helped him. Through this, they became like siblings. It was because of this, that she was disconcerted when he lied about his super strength but moved on, he would tell her when he was ready.

Still her hard work had paid off, she got into U.A. and she felt ready for anything.

* * *

Mina had been prepared for many things upon moving into the U.A. dorms, Meeting Izuku Midoriya, the first Titan she'd seen in person, was not one of them. Meeting him when two adorable balls of energy and cuteness were attached to his legs, was also on the list of things she was not ready for.

She had been overjoyed when both girls had allowed her to pick them up and hold them. They were both so sweet that they nearly satisfied her sugar addiction right then and there. The fact that one of them was his adoptive daughter was a bonus.

Even sat there, restraining his full power she could feel it, the raw power of a king. It was a good thing the girls were in her arms at the time, it let her concentrate on being a mother rather than a lover. It was the first time she'd reacted in such away.

The first night spent in the dorms was one of bonding for the girls, they had all decided that since they were outnumbered, they would watch each others back. This of course meant a sleepover.

So gathered in Mina's room, at the behest of said Moth, the girls were all talking about whatever it was music, then pictures, then pets and then Momo let slip she knew both girls that came attached to Izuku.

"Well Yaomomo, you can't leave us hanging like that, what's the deal with the Unicorn who kept calling him Papa" The moth girl questioned, eager to hear more about the girl who carried the scent of a titan.

"Ugh fine," Momo groaned out "he saved her from a villain 4 years ago and due to reasons I can't talk about - as in legally can't, she adopted him as her 'Papa' and he just rolled with it." she explained.

"CCCCUUUUTTTTEEEE" most of them cooed over the metal image.

"No, cute is THIS!" Momo had pulled her phone out and started to show off the images on there; of the Izu-Bed, the Midoriya Cuddle piles, all of Eri's flights and a few video's of Eri waking Izuku up.

The girls spent an hour or so just looking through Momo's impressive gallery, with Tsuyu chiming in every now and then. Of course this naturally brought up another subject, one Mina was all too happy to gleefully indulge in.

"Sooo… would you rather make out with Midoriya or Todoroki?~" She purred out, curious to see how they would react, she had sussed out who Momo and Tsuyu would make out with, but she wanted confirmation.

"Izuku" Tsuyu croaked out, not even ashamed of having a crush on her best friend, Momo reluctantly answering the same, her face aglow with red as her mind _wandered_. Mina briefly considered asking about it but decided to spare the poor girl.

"Same" Came the voice of Setsuna, who thanks to the impish smile on her face, Mina decided she was her soul sister, "I mean, those fangs," she bit her lip with a slight grunt. Several sets of eyes widened at Momo's whispered "I know" the fact that she had a blush said some telling things about her.

With a cleared throat Momo spoke, trying to regain some dignity "It's almost 10 ladies, we should head to bed" they all streamed out after that, no one wanted to be that one person being singled out on their first day.

* * *

**MATURE SCENE AHEAD, DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOUR OVER 18**

Izuku was in a word; overpowering, Mina thought. She bit her lip to keep the moan in, as she massaged her right breast as her left hand descended to her womanhood. "Izuku~" She moaned out as she bucked her hips onto her fingers. A sheen of sweat building on her.

Her body seemed to glow in the dim moonlight, adding an almost ethereal element to her pink skin. Her breaths were ragged and short, as she reached as deeply as she could into her womanhood. Small sparks danced between her antena as her skin began to dampen even more.

As she recalled his scent she began to speed her motions up, furiously playing with herself to try and bring some release from this...this Hell. A gasp tore from her throat as she reached her favourite spot, her face flushed a dark purple color.

"oh~Oh~OH YES! IZUKU!" She cried out as her motions sped up once more. "O~OH~F~FUCK! THERE! RIGHT THERE!" She gasped and moaned as she continued, bucking wildly.

"I~IZUKU!" She screamed out as she finished, her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a moment, the world losing focus as all she could feel at the moment was her release and her relief. Mina spasmed lightly as she came down from her self induced high.

As her senses returned and the world came into focus, she heard the tattle tale hiss of her acid. At first she stated uncomprehendingly the bumbling mess of sheets she had made, before the hand that had fondolled her breasts slammed into her face.

"...Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkk!" She hissed out, as she saw her bed sheets being melted by her acid, with a long suffering sigh she quickly released another jet of acid to neutralize the first one.

**MATURE SCENE DONE, YOU MAY NOW PROCEED**

* * *

Mina had learned that the rooms were sound proofed, to her eternal relife, she'd made enough noise to wake everyone for miles up when she had finished last night, though it was embarrassing to have Momo look at her with a small grin when she had asked for replacement bed sheets.

When Tsuyu had joined them on the way to the showers they had been blessed by a sight that would stalk her dreams for months. Izuku in a slightly damp, very tight shirt. She licked her dry lips at the sight of it.

She both hated and loved the shirt he was wearing on his way back to the showers, she hated that it hid is body, but she loved the way it stuck to him, highlighting his power pecs and amazing abs.

She, Momo and Tsuyu had been smug about it all the way to class, much to the ire of Setsuna, Mina's soul sister being upset that she did not get to feast on the eye candy as the moth had.

Of course Mina herself had a second feast; in the form of the gleaming wet and suds covered bodies of Momo and Tsuyu. Both of them held themselves with confidence and power and _REEKED_ of Izuku making them… tantalising.

Another thing she had not been prepared for; the raw power Izuku could summon and wield, she had glimpsed it in the QAT's; the ball throw had allowed her a glimpse into the depths of his power.

He showed more by almost scoring in the top 3 if he was not in first place, next came the non quirk sparining and Izuku showed he was almost as skilled as he was strong. Matching his opponent blow for blow and pushing him back with ease.

Her eyes had narrowed when Katsuki had attacked Izuku, though said titian had dealt with that easily enough. She had been pleased when Izuku had come out of the incident without punishment, she and the others had been ready to protest that.

Mina had been exhilarated for the rest of the day, and the morning of the next. Then the battle trials knocked her off her flight path. Some of them were fun - she was more than a little turned on Momo's.

Watching her soul sisters fight was irksome, if only cause of said sisters Quirk having so much _naughty_ potential, it made it difficult to appreciate the skill and power involved. Seeing her soul sister rocket punch someone made her instincts act up.

She had been almost overwhelmed when she had stood next to Izuku - her instincts, already acting up from Setsuna's performance, were crying out for her to jump him, to mate with him. She pressed herself against him and had almost surrendered to her instincts there and then when she had felt his powerful muscles and the heat just underneath his scales.

Her instincts were so distracting that she had missed more of Ocha's fight, though she was impressed by the brunette's tenacity and fighting prowess. But she could not force the feeling of power Izuku radiated from her mind.

In her own match she had thoroughly enjoyed hunting down her prey… well Toru, Hanata had been so easy it was funny. Toru on the other hand, she had almost dragged the girl into a corner for a later snack. More than a little bit of shame was present at that thought, she didn't mind a good hunt but that was entirely too far.

And then Izuku's fight had happened, she witnessed his strength against Eiji, he ferocity and brutality. And then the final moments came, and with it another glimpse of his power. Power so great it ended the fight in moments. She had to bite her lips to stop the moan from emerging.

He was so far from her, yet she had felt his power so cleanly, it was intoxicating, her instincts cried out, begging her to strip and throw herself at him, to ride him until she was pregnant. Her face flushed slightly as she panted, "I'm not gonna survive this year if he keeps doing that" She thought in arousal.

She was so glad that their rooms were sound proofed, she had needed the… relief after witnessing such a display of power and what she had seen in the shower, god her mind was still haunted by his chiseled body.

Laying bed, with acid resistant bed sheets, "I'm going to insist on her being a part of any relationship I have" Mina thought aloud, before her mind turned to the source of her lust once more, Izuku Midoriya.

"Yeah, I was never going to be ready to meet him" she mused, her body still glowing in the aftermath of her relief, "I hope Eri-Chan will take me as a mother, I'd love to call her my daughter" she finished before drifting off into a dream filled with Izuku and Eri cuddle piles.

* * *

**Preview:**

"Hurricane BREAK!" Tenya cried as he slammed his leg against Izuku's a small shockwave emerging from the impact.

* * *

**Omake: The monster underneath the bed**

"Papa can...can you check for monsters underneath my bed?" The uni-horned girl asked her adoptive father fearfully, she'd heard stories of child snatching monsters from her friends at school this day.

"Eri-chan there are no monsters underneath your bed," Izuku began, though he paused for a moment to order his thoughts "know why?" He asked the girl before him with a grin.

"Why?" She repeated at him, her fear dissipating as her curiosity overwhelmed it.

"Well, it all started when one tried to hide underneath my bed." He started, his voice oozing dramatics "When I was a few years older than you, it tried to scare me, ME, of all people," he continued, his voice becoming more and more incredulous as he continued.

"So what'd you do Papa?" The now giggling girl asked, excited to hear the rest of the story.

"what'd you think?" Izuku asked in faux offense "I punched it! Just like I'll do to the idiot who tries to hide under your bed!" He finished miming the motions to his laughing daughter.

Nerves settled Eri drifted off, beginning to dream of her father fighting monsters, not yet understanding that monsters come in all shapes, sizes and forms.


	9. Status Quo

In the aftermath of the Battle Simulation, most of the class had much to think about. Koda and Ochako both sought out the tailed man in 1B for martial arts lessons, while Momo and Rin both sought out Snipe.

Mineta and Hanta both began to train under Aizawa, learning how to effectively make traps as well as compete with more the superhuman heroes and villains. Hanta especially, as his performance in the Battle Simulation could be summed up as 'Opening of a horror film kill'.

Katsuki was blasting apart robots in a very familiar shape while Todoroki was freezing those same robots. Each one venting their frustration as well as trying to deal with the fact that they were not the best in the class.

Kyoka and Shouji both sat before Present Mic, learning how to tune their hearing to frequencies and pitches, with Kyoka learning how to use her sonic shriek with more power and precision.

Satou and Denki did IQ tests and boosters to try and retain some of their intelligence in the face of their drawback of their Quirks. Though it was met with mixed success, it was a worthwhile endeavor as some progress was slowly being made.

Fumikage and Setsuna both stood outdoors, Dark Shadow creeping around as Setsuna tried to use the heightened senses of her separated parts as a whole. Her success rate of sensing Dark Shadow rose, as did Fumikage's ability to control him in a darker area.

Toru and Tsuyu sparred; Toru to begin building the stamina and muscle needed for more hard core martial arts training and Tsuyu to get used to using her arms in a fight. Though Momo and Kyoka also joined in when they could.

"Hurricane BREAK!" Tenya cried as he slammed his leg against Izuku's, a small shockwave emerging from the impact. Eijiro watched from the side lines as the two sparred, Izuku to shake the rust off while Tenya needed to work on his habit of tapping someone.

Said speedster had learned that his legs could hit Izuku's Titan body at full strength and not be shattered, so he was slowly building their strength up by sparring with Izuku and Eijiro. At the sound of a buzz, Tenya and the heir to All Might switched places.

The redhead and greenette slowly began to trade blows, both growing faster and faster with the motions. Soon both were blurs striking each other with their clashes causing small shockwaves to billow out from the impact.

However, if one had the speed to keep up, like Tenya did, they could see it clearly. Izuku knew how to fight at this level, Eijiro did not. As a result of this Izuku steadily scored more and more hits on his red haired opponent.

Eijiro was strong, fast, and durable; more so than most but he wasn't trained, not like Izuku was, who was just as strong, fast and durable if not more so. This meant that Izuku ended the sparring match before the buzzer went off. All in all the course was progressing nice and smoothly. As all of 1A knew, not all challenges were a villain in need of punching.

* * *

As the days stretched into a week, a new problem emerged, one that started when their sensei said "Sorry to drop this on you all so quickly but," the less academically inclined class held their breath as fear of a pop quiz entered their heads. "You'll need to pick a class President and Vice," before whispering "So illogical they've barely interacted with each other."

'_ Well, that was normal _ ' Izuku thought, ' _ kinda disappointing after the build up but eh, whatever _'

"I don't care how you do it, but figure it out," Aizawa said as he pulled out his sleeping bag and fell asleep in the corner almost instantly. The class exploded into a cacophony of noise, almost everyone wanting to be the class rep save for one or two students.

"It's actually a normal school activity!" Hiryu groaned out in relief, he was not ready for another battle trial.

"I want to be the class rep! Pick me!" Mina cheered, waving an arm in front of her.

"Me tool I want to do it, too." Toru bubbled excitedly.

"It's a job made for me! I'll be a fabulous leader!" Setsuna declared with flamboyance in her voice.

"YOU EXTRAS WILL BE WASTING YOUR TIME PICKING ANYONE OTHER THAN ME!" Katsuki roared.

"Let me do it! Me!" Denki called out in good cheer.

"I believe a vote would be best," Tenya exclaimed over the noise of the class.

"But wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves?" Eijiro questioned, pointing out the glaring flaw in this tactic.

"And only a few of us really know each other, so won't there be a bias?" Tsuyu added, concerned about making a poor choice.

"Precisely my point! That way if someone gets more than one vote it shows that they are worth it," Tenya explained. With that said, Tenya went around the room, handing the slips of paper that would be used in the voting process. Once these were gathered up a tally was taken. Izuku palmed his face as he saw he and Momo both had five votes.

"WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR THE LIZARD FREAK!" Katsuki shouted as he slammed his fist onto his desk.

"We have a tie... what do we do now?" Tsuyu mused aloud, trying to think of a way to break the tie.

"A second vote of course, but this time only Izuku and Momo are the candidates," Tenya spoke with finality in his voice. Tenya once more went round the class, this time using bits of paper with the names Midoriya & Yaoyorozu on them with a box underneath. A lot of coin flips happened, some of them in sync even.

Izuku was left in shock as he had won beating out Momo by a single vote. "Ok, wow, didn't see that one coming." It was only because this was an open ballet that his name was even in the running, both times he'd voted for Momo.

"Very well Midoirya shall be the rep and Yaoyorozu will be the VP," Aizawa said as he took control of the class once more. Izuku groaned, he didn't want to be class rep but now, due to some screwy rules about how 'only if the student in question couldn't handle the pressure could the position be transferred' he was it for the rest of the year.

"Note to self; add rule about no previous candidate." he grumbled as he packed up, it was time for lunch and he needed to chew something lest he bite someone's head off. A low growl left his throat at the giggles of Mina and Setsuna. "Shut up!" he commanded them to no effect.

Keisha Mainu _always_ got her story. Armed with her trusty microphone and supported by her partner-in-crime and cameraman, Sukoshi Teme, she truly was a force to be reckoned with. As for her resume, well it spoke for itself: drug rings, slave trades, sex scandals, political corruption, and even vigilantism were just a few of the highlights throughout her illustrious career.

So why, pray tell, was she having so much trouble writing a fluff piece about All Might and UA?

"Excuse me! Can you tell me about All Might? Wow, you're scruffy! What's your deal?!" She was also pretty talented at emoting quickly, often being good enough to tell entire stories with her face alone.

"He's not on duty today." Aizawa groaned out, he had no patience for the press on a good day, now he was just angry with them "You are disturbing the classes, please leave," he continued, wanting nothing more than to throw them off campus but holding back from doing so, U.A. did not need a smear campaign on its hands.

"I would like to speak directly with All Might!" Keisha spoke with confidence and a slight hint of a demand "I feel like I've seen him before, don't you think you're too scruffy?! I can't believe All Might was able to work as a hero with all this." she tacked on, hoping to get something out of this.

Aizawa had finally just given up and walked away, he had more important things to deal with.

"Hey! Let me see All Might just for a little! Ah, stupid!" She got in one final insult as she stalked after him, only for the door to quite literally shut in her face "Wh-What the?! It's the U.A Barrier."

"That's so lame! What the heck is that? If someone tries to get in without a student ID or a pass to enter, the security system kicks in," another reporter whined in annoyance, the big scoop was now out of reach.

"Apparently, there are sensors all over the school." another one chimed in, likely someone who had tried to sneak in before.

"What the heck?! They think they're so high and mighty! They could at least give a brief comment!" Keisha whined before storming away to sulk. "You said it, seriously! We've been here for two days, and they still won't say anything!"

Izuku grunted, aware of but ignoring the reporters outside, prodding his rice with his fork as he considered what had gone on that morning. Around him, Tenya, Setsuna, Momo, Tsuyu, and Mina were also eating, though more enthusiastically than he was.

"What's the matter, Goji?" Mina giggled out after she swallowed a bite of her lunch. "You look kinda angry~"

"You know why!" he growled out, a slight glare forming on his face. "I didn't want this damn job and due to screwy rules I can't ditch it!" he grunted.

Mina elbowed his arm playfully. "Aw, but Goji~" she mockingly whined, earning her another growl.

Tenya nodded. "With all due respect my friend, you do have the commanding presence and charisma needed for leadership."

_ " _So one of the votes was you!" Izuku gave the other teen an irritated look, shaking his head before leaning his chin on his palm. "That's another thing, how the hell did I get five votes?"

"Well I assume Tenya voted for you," Tsuyu held a finger up, adding more as she listed off names. "I flipped a coin between you and Momo since I couldn't decide and you won that flip, so three. Mina voted for you, too. Setsuna and Momo did as well," she finished, holding up four fingers.

"Wait, what?!" Izuku whipped his head to gape at the people present and his jaw fell open. "You all voted for me?!"

"Duh," Mina snickered and poked his freckles with a pink finger, causing the teen give her an unimpressed look. "You dominated in the combat trials, you have a routine that you've stuck to for how long? Plus the smartest girl in our class clearly trusts you," Mina listed off as Izuku's face soured with every reason.

Izuku had to do a double take at the nods from Tsuyu, Setsuna and Tenya! "What the hell dude?! You're every bit as organized! A hell a lot more so than I am!" he exclaimed as he pointed at his best friend.

"I follow my routine because you follow yours. Yes I'm tidier than you are but you've got a routine you've followed for almost a decade now - I knew if you were the rep you would make sure things run smoothly," Tenya spoke, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"But I'm surprised you didn't vote for yourself, Tenya!" Mina hummed in thought. "You wanted to be class president so badly! You've got the glasses look down too," she said, adding an idle thought that occurred to her.

Izuku deadpanned "Really?" he questioned her, the tongue he got in return caused his deadpan to deepen.

"I merely followed my own judgement on the matter," Tenya replied. "Besides, even if I had voted for myself, the rest of your votes would have assured Izuku the presidency."

Suddenly, the room was filled with the ringing of an alarm, causing the five of them to jump. An announcement rang over the speakers. "**Security level three has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate.**"

Tenya's head jerked towards one of the nearby upperclassmen. "What's security level three?"

"It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in three years! We gotta hurry out of here!"

The whole lunchroom immediately became a scene of mass hysteria as students scrambled to get out. Izuku rolled with the crowd, if he didn't several people would likely be injured by his solid form. As he got to the glass he was able to look out.

His eyes locked onto Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa standing outside. They were facing a crowd of reporters, who were clamoring at the pair of pros for All Might. Izuku blinked in disbelief at the sight. The press got into the school? How?

He spun around, trying to figure out how to settle the panicking students. If it was just the press, then this whole mass hysteria thing wasn't worth it and would only get someone hurt. A bubbling rage began to form as he looked out, everyone in the room was too old to be acting this way.

It broke at the sight of Tsuyu being squished into Momo, so he sucked in a deep breath, his chest expanding immensely. A roar that shook the room and demanded the hysteric crowd's attention left his throat. "**IT'S JUST THE PRESS YOU MORONS!** " he allowed his predatory aura to flare and punctuate his point. " **WE'RE ALL ADULTS HERE, ACT LIKE IT!**" he bellowed, reprimanding them, many of them bowing out in shame at the unsightly behaviour.

With everyone now calming down, Izuku sighed and muttered "I see 2A and B here, damn cowards," under his breath as he went to check on Tsuyu and Momo. Tenya was burly enough that it would take more than a little shoving to hurt him, but both Tsu and Momo were toned and lithe, easier to hurt.

"Not exactly what I'd call a great way of getting attention, but…" Setsuna grinned a little. "Nice!" she purred, turning to look at Mina, grin turning maniacal. Mina had a glassy eyed look on her face and was panting.

With that mini crisis averted, lunch resumed as normal, and with it so did the rest of the day, no student even thought about how the press got in or why the breach was so worrying for the people at U.A.

* * *

"We Need to talk," Izuku informed the moth girl. A subtle weight was lifted from his shoulders as he saw Mina's understanding look. This was already going to be an awkward conversation even without having to explain the reason as to why they needed to talk in the first place.

"There's no polite way to put this, so - how much do your instincts affect you and for how long?" Izuku asked his fellow titan. His blunt tone softened by an understanding compassion. Mina sighed, but with a composing breath she began.

"Before meeting you? It was mostly fine, but afterwards… I can't help it. You're _ overwhelming, _" she finished, her expression shifting to one of extreme desire, one formed entirely against her will. "I may flirt but-"

"But you're not easy." Izuku finished for her, the same understanding in his voice. "I'm the first titan you've met aren't I?" he asked in a tone that said he already knew the answer to the question. At her nod Izuku took a deep breath.

"I am open to the possibility of us dating," Izuku paused here to formulate his next sentence. "But you have to know that-"

"That Tsu-chan and Momo-chan and your American friend have places in your heart already," Mina cut him off, her own voice filled with a similar understanding. Her cheeks tinted raspberry as she blushed "I...I don't mind sharing" Mina laughed at Izuku's face, he was clearly having a bit of trouble processing that statement.

"Still, we shouldn't let the instincts rule us," Izuku said, not making eye contact, something Mina herself was staunchly doing. "Af- a_ hem _... After the training sim tomorrow, wanna sneak out and see if there's any good dinners or restaurants?" Izuku asked after a beat, and didn't bother hiding his relief when Mina nodded.

Both bade each other an awkward goodbye while they went their separate ways. Mina skipped giddily to her room while Izuku collapsed against a wall clutching his heart "Give me a monster fight any day," he murmured. "... Fuck, I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered as he pulled his phone out, swiftly asking the fathers of Melissa, Momo and Tsuyu about what to do on a date.

* * *

It was 12:30PM sharp when class 1A was loaded into a bus. Izuku's constant presence meant the rowdier people got in with little fuss. On the bus people made idle chatter about various topics; Who is the next hottest hero couple? Who's got the best Quirk? Bakugo being Bakugo, Who would win in a fight; All Might or Kong? That sort of thing.

Izuku, however, felt a tension growing in him. Like the closer they got to their destination the more _ wrong _ it felt.

"Izuku, What's wrong?" Momo asked her friend and crush, having known him long enough to tell when something was bothering him.

"Just can't shake the feeling that something is about to go wrong," Izuku spoke, his voice tense and low. He didn't want to spook the others in case it was just something dumb.

"Kero, are you sure it's not you channeling your anger into something else," the frog themed hero in training asked.

"No,because the last time I felt like this, a school was dropped on top of us," Izuku informed them, causing panic to briefly flash across their faces.

Izuku was able to briefly forget about it when they arrived and met the Space Hero: Thirteen.. Thirteen introduced the place they were training at as the Universal Simulation Joint or USJ for short (to the eternal disappointment of Kaminari and Mina).

The hero had just finished a lecture of how they were going to learn to use their powers to save others as well as battle villains when the sensation came back, more intense than ever. Even Mina shuddered as she sensed the shift in the air.

Upon entering Izuku's head snapped around, sweeping the entire area with his enhanced eyes, looking for the cause. When he found nothing, he felt the muscles in his neck and shoulders tighten, the tenseness causing him to growl. His head snapped to the centre when he heard.

"Hey, what's that?" Minoru asked as he saw a mass of black appear in the centre of the USJ, Izuku and Mina already shifting their bodies to combat stances. Izuku's hum and heat building as he powered up.

* * *

**Preview:**

"Hello Hero Students, we are the League of Villains. We thought it best to formally introduce ourselves"


End file.
